Dare To See For What It Could Be
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: The days between January 30 to February 10 of seven years ago are missing from the mind of Antonia, AKA Toni. One minute she fell asleep after a long day at school, the next minute, she finds herself in a hospital with her arm and leg replaced with robotic limbs and something else that had changed her life forever...
1. Chapter 1: The Forgotten

**DISCLAIMER:**

The following is a fan-based story. The video game Overwatch and it's characters (With the Exceptions of OCS) is solely owned by Blizzard Entertainment. Please support the official release.

* * *

 _If you were to ask me what makes a person a hero, I would answer… I don't know. The reason for this? It's because I'm not one of those heroes you would hear before going to sleep. I used to think they would always save the day, save the people from the danger, and are not afraid of anything. But when your actually put into the danger; When it stares you right in the face, you realize the truth of all of it._

 _When I was little, I used to wanna be one of those heroes, now… The term hero to me, is just a word._

* * *

( _ **Third P.O.V**_ )

All was quiet throughout the village of Hanamura. Most of its citizens had already gone to sleep so that they could start the new day fresh. Well the village was almost asleep in a way. A young teenage girl at the age of seventeen having an odd eye color of red and gray and shoulder length black hair that was somewhat spiked, part of it being dyed purple was walking along the quiet streets of the village going somewhere.

The teenager wore a brown short sleeved hoodie over a red tank top. With it she wore a pair of medium gray pants up to her mid-thigh with a brown buckle. One both of her legs she wore a pair of leg warmers held up by red buckles; on her right foot was a red shoe, while her left leg was completely robotic. Her left arm was robotic as well and she wore a fingerless glove on her right hand. Around her neck she had on a light purple choker with a necklace that had a familiar logo.

As she walked down the street, she was drinking from a can of soda while holding two bags of groceries; most of it containing various fruits, snacks and sodas. As she threw the empty can of soda into a trash can nearby, she checked how much money she had on her.

"Looks like it'll be enough for Kings Row." She thought aloud.

She rounded the corner and soon caught a glimpse of an Omnic being kicked and beaten, by a local gang; of course they were older than her. They shouted in Japanese; most of them being harsh and crude things about the Omnic. Letting out a sigh, she set the groceries nearby and approached them. She didn't say anything to them as she had just tapped one of the guy's shoulder and punched him clear across the face, sending the man to the floor. The others tried to charge at her to attack her, but she had kicked them hard in the stomach knocking them out.

She turned to the Omnic on the floor. "You really can't go one night without getting beaten up, can you Roger?" She said to the Omnic named Roger. She held her hand to Roger, and he took it. She helped him to stand when he had stumbled, and that's when she noticed him holding onto something.

"What's that in your hand?"

Roger unclenched his hand and she saw that it was money. "You stole that money from these assholes didn't you?" All Roger did was nod his head in reply with the girls answer.

"Guess that's why they turned you into a punching bag." She looked over the damage on the Omnic. "Looks like they didn't hit any of your major circuitry. Nothing but a few replacement wires can't fix. Akira will be able to fix it once we get back." After getting the groceries and knocking out one of the guys again, they proceeded off of the streets.

Sometime had passed since the Omnic Crisis, and the Overwatch program had been shut down, since than, the world had changed; no one knows if it was for better or worse. Thought the Omnic Crisis is over, many still treat the Omnics themselves as the enemy. Those that had tried to help and protect them went through the same pain and misery as they do.

They are not the only ones that have suffered the aftermath of it however. Even when the Omnic Crisis was over, there were many casualties even now. Many of children's families had become the victim of riots, and protests, because, those that were still young, had become orphans. This was the fate of one girl in particular; Antonia, though friends know her as Toni.

Toni and Roger approached a old abandoned house, covered with vines and such. She helped Roger inside the house, through the basement door. As soon as she entered, the first thing they heard was the radio on, and someone typing away on the computer. There was a young teenage boy, around the same age as her sat on an old lounge chair, typing something on his computer. He had brown disheveled hair and a pair of blue eyes. He wore a grey short sleeved shirt over a long sleeved black shirt with a pair of ripped style jeans with black sneakers.

He had noticed that they had come in, when Toni slammed the door shut. "Oh hey, welcome back." He said, not bothering to pick up his head.

"Hey Akira." Toni said, "Listen, we got anymore of those spare wires?"

The boy named Akira wondered at first why she would ask that, until he finally picked up his head and saw Rogers condition. "Again with this?" Akira asked, setting aside his computer to retrieve a box of spare wires, "What did he do this time?"

Toni replied, "Roger here thought it would be a good idea to steal money from the local gang."

"Yeah?" Akira said, "How did that work out for you?"

All Roger did was shrug in reply. "That's what I thought." He said, "You're just lucky that Jackie isn't awake to see you like this, otherwise she would've thrown a fit. Toni, help him to the couch."

Toni did this just that, and helped Roger to sit down; Toni sat next to him as Akira went to work on what had gotten the most damage; His legs. Toni picked up the remote and turned on the television as she placed her feet on the coffee table. The first thing that was seen was the news.

" _ **... The suspects remain at large. In other news, spiritual leader, Tekhatha Mondatta, has announced that he will be giving a live speech at the Kings Row tomorrow. Though many are worried that he maybe another target for the terrorist group Talon, local authorities say…**_ "

"Kings Row _ **,**_ eh?" Akira said just finishing up Roger's leg, "That's a bit convenient for us don't you think?"

"It might not be if you didn't managed to fix up our truck." Toni said, as she started to flip through the channels.

"Oh contraire mon cher." Akira said with a confident smile, "I managed to fix her up while you were gone."

"Really?"

"Of course. Who do you take me for an amateur?"

"Yes. Very much so."

Akira let out a fake pained gasp as he placed his hand over his chest, "Ow, right in my kokoro." He said being over dramatic.

"And you sure it'll be able hover over the water and not let us sink like the last time?" Toni asked him settling on one channel.

"I tested it out, and everything, and I'm 100% positive that we won't sink this time."

"You said that last time, and it wasn't true."

"I know, I know, but come morning and you'll see. It'll work this time, for sure."

Toni couldn't help but roll her eyes. Akira reminded her of her older sister Kayla. She was always so confident in whatever she was working on; it just always made her smile to see her that way. Though now a days, she had forgotten how. Thirteen years ago Antonia lost her parents in a riot, and though her sister Kayla was only fifteen, she took it upon herself to take care of her, like their mother and father would. She didn't know how, but Kayla did just that, she raised her as if she was her own daughter. She didn't let anything stand in her way, and that was something that made Toni look up to her.

* * *

- _ **7 Years Ago January 30; Los Angeles, Ocean View Apartments**_ -

 _Twenty one year old Kayla had returned home after another long day at work. It was late at night and she couldn't wait for a good night's rest. Though that wasn't the only thing she was excited about. As always she was excited to see her little sister; She was the one thing that would keep her going everyday at work. Since her parents, she was the only family that she had left in the world. She did everything she could for her to make her happy, though it was all worth it in the end. She was lucky that her job as a scientist was able to paid well. At least where she worked._

 _She entered the Ocean View Apartments and went to the fourth floor to apartment complex 4721. After punching in a six digit code she entered the large apartment._

" _Antonia!" She said shutting the door behind her, "Antonia I'm home!"_

 _She didn't hear her respond at first; she figured that she was sound asleep. Though she wouldn't be surprised if she was considering how late it was._

 _Though as she placed her bag on the table, she had heard giggling that had immediately went quiet when she turned in the direction of the small giggles. Kayla soon spotted a small but familiar figure that had peeked from behind the couch, though quickly hid itself. She smiled and said out of fake concern, "Where did she go? I just don't know! Did she disappear? Is she in her room? Is she invisible?"_

 _As she pretended to look for her, she slowly made her way to the couch unbeknownst to the small figure that hid there._

" _I just have no idea…" She said, leaning against the couch. Than swiftly, she grabbed the small figure, causing the little one to squeal; It had turned out it was her younger sister, Antonia._

" _Got you now you little rascal!" Kayla said as she started to tickle her._

" _Okay, okay, I surrender!" Toni said through her laughter, "Stop it sissy, stop!"_

 _After a little more tickling, Kayla stopped and Toni caught her breath; She sat down next to her sister on the couch. "You don't play fair sissy." Toni said, after recovering from her tickle attack. All Kayla did was give an innocent look to her younger sister, "Why would you think that?"_

 _Toni playfully punched her sister's arm, and Kayla gave her a noggy. "Very funny sissy." Toni said to her with a smile. Kayla chuckled before asking, "So tell, how was your day at school today?" She noticed that Toni had gone silent and looked nervous, as she twiddled her thumbs. Of course, Kayla knew what this meant. She sighed, "What did you do this time?"_

 _Toni replied, not making eye contact, "I… Punched, that bully Tyler."_

" _Punched him?" Kayla said astonished._

" _He made me mad… I couldn't help it." Toni said._

 _Kayla pinched the bridge of her nose, and shook her head, "Antonia… You know better than this, you can't let words like that get to you. I know he said something mean, but it's payback like that never solves anything."_

" _But he made me mad."_

" _I know. But you can't just hurt people out of anger. If you resort to that kind of violence your no better than the bullies that call you names. Promise me if something like that happens again, you won't do it, alright?"_

 _Toni looked up and saw the look on her face; It was look of worry mixed with a sternness. Knowing exactly what that meant, Toni nodded her head and said, "Okay sissy. I won't do it again." Kayla gave out a satisfied smile, and kissed her on her head. "Come on it's late." Kayla said, picking her up off the couch and carrying her to her room, "Let's get you to bed."_

" _What about you?" Toni asked, "Are you gonna go to sleep?"_

" _I will." Kayla replied, "I just got to finish up a few things from work."_

" _Than I'll-"_

" _Don't say you'll stay up with me. The last thing we need for you is to fall asleep in class."_

" _But I don't wanna go to school tomorrow."_

" _Don't be like that young lady. School is important you know that."_

 _Kayla had soon gotten to her little sisters room, and set her down on her bed. She pulled the covers over her small body and handed her sister her favorite little rabbit._

" _Sissy?" She heard Toni say._

" _Hm, what is it?" Kayla asked._

" _It's just that… Tomorrow… It's mom and dads…"_

" _I know. Tomorrow, we'll visit their grave together. After school alright?"_

" _Okay."_

" _Good night Antonia, see you in the morning." With that, Kayla gave her a goodnight kiss, and left the room, turning off the light and closing the door. Toni while hugging her favorite little rabbit, she had drifted off into her dreamland._

* * *

- _ **Present; Next Morning**_ -

Toni, Akira and Roger had gotten up early in the morning to fill up the truck, with everything that they needed. "Alright, I think we got everything we needed for Kings Row." Akira said, "As long as we don't run into any complications we should be fine."

Toni looked around, and gave a quizzical look. "Aren't we missing somebody?" Toni asked.

Akira and Roger looked around and saw they were short on a person. "Jackie…" Toni and Akira said.

"Terrific, you know, she promises us she wouldn't sleep in, and she just sleeps in." Akira groaned in annoyance. Roger was about to head back in the old house, that is until, Toni stopped him. "Leave Jackie to me Rodge. You just double check to make sure that we have everything."

Roger nodded his head and went to do just that as Toni headed back inside. She headed to a room down the hall, and entered it. She approached a fifteen year old girl with short blonde hair and wearing a aqua green short sleeved shirt with a purple over black short leggings, slept peacefully. "Jackie?" Toni said, "Jackie wake up. If you don't wake up, you won't be going to England, and that's a promise."

The only response she had gotten out of Jackie was her just rolling over on her stomach. Toni let out a sigh, and went next to the bed. "Just so you know you made me do this." Toni said. She soon went to the necklace with a familiar logo around her neck and with just one click it lit up. She threw her fist down on the mattress and the girl named Jackie suddenly found herself floating as she awoke; other stuff that was around the bed floated off the ground as well.

" **GAH! OKAY! OKAY! I'M UP! I'M UP!** " Jackie exclaimed as she as Toni pressed the logo again letting the light turn off. The minute that happened everything fell back onto the floor and Jackie landed on the mattress.

"Hey, I didn't want to do it, but I had to wake you up somehow." Toni said innocently.

"Yeah, but did you have to do that?" Jackie asked, fixing up her hair.

"It was either that, or I dumped a bucket of ice water on you."

"Again, did you have to do _**THAT**_?"

"Just look at your clock dum dum."

Jackie looked at her digital alarm clock; when she realized the time, she fell out of bed as she let out a scream. " **HOLY CRAP! IS IT THAT TIME ALREADY!?** " Jackie exclaimed, grabbing her duffle bag and did last minute packing.

"Yeah, we were just about to leave without you, since you decided to sleep in." Toni said, leaning against the door frame, "We told you once, we told you a thousand times, that today would be the day when we were leaving for England."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, I'm sorry!" Jackie said, "I was out playing card games with a couple of friends of mine, and got in late! Completely spaced out!"

Jackie made sure she got everything; when she was satisfied she got on her black knitted hat with ears. "We are going go see Mondatta when we get there right?" Jackie asked excitedly.

Toni couldn't help but groan, "I was hoping you wouldn't hear about that… Jackie…Look, I know he's an important guy in all, loved by all people and Omnic alike, but… We just won't have the time to go to one of his speeches."

Jackie pouted, "Do you realize how long Roger and I have waited to see him in person?"

"Umm I think it was-"

"Our whole lives! And who knows when he'll appear to the public again!"

"We have more important things to do then go to see some guys speech."

"Please big sissy Toni! Pretty please with a cherry and some whipped cream on top?" Toni was about to say something, but saw that Jackie was giving the puppy eye dog look. "No, no, not the face, don't do the face."

She than started to pout.

"No, not the pout too!" Toni said shielding her eyes.

She than started to whimper like a little kitten. Toni immediately turned around, "Nope! Nope! Jackie, it's not gonna work this time!" Jackie continued to whimper, basically just hanging to Toni's waist, "I am serious! I am not falling for it again so stop!" Toni made the mistake and turned to look at Jackie; she could've sworn that her eyes had gotten bigger, like they were in an anime or something. Toni let out an annoyed groan and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Okay look, only- _**ONLY**_ because your gonna nag me about it later…" Toni said through gritted teeth, "You and Roger can go." Jackie cheered and jumped up and down in excitement; she than hugged Toni which she was caught by surprise, " **THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! YOU'RE THE BEST!** " Jackie than practically skipped down the hall calling out to Roger to tell him the good news. Toni recovered from the shock just now, "Ugh… Why do I always do this?" Toni said to herself before heading outside of the house and onto the truck.

With everyone and everyone on the truck, they drove straight to the beach; Roger being the one driving. Akira was typing away on his computer and had gotten something; "Alright… I've pinpointed one of the science facilities in Kings Row. Does this one look familiar to you?"

He handed off the computer over to Toni; She looked over the pictures and the info on the science facility that was now abandoned according to reports. Though she did recognize at first glance. "Oh yeah. It's familiar to me alright."

"So your sister did work there?"

"Only in the summers, whenever they needed her. I only went to the facility with her a couple of times."

Jackie leaned over in the front seat of the pick up truck, "How can you be so sure that what your looking for is there?"

"If the data wasn't in Los Angeles, where she originally worked at, they're bound to move it to there second location. _**This**_ location." Toni said to Jackie, "If it's not here…"

Akira patted her shoulder comfort, "We'll find it Toni. Don't worry. You've got us with you after all. Let's just hope this place is really abandoned like the reports say, and if the computers are working."

"That's kind of big if, don't you think?" Jackie said, before drawing her attention to Roger when he had tapped her shoulder, "Oh hey we're here at the beach." Toni and Akira leaned forward in their seats and saw that they had arrived, though they saw a few people there when they did. "Guess some people are early birds." Toni said.

"Now would be a perfect time to test the cloaking." Akira said, "Jackie, do me a favor and pull that black knob near you."

"Okay." Jackie said. She found the black knob just above the glove compartment and pulled it back a few inches. They all felt the engine hummed; though on the outside of the car,many didn't notice that a silver truck had just vanished completely.

"Well, I'm impressed, it works." Toni said sitting back in her seat.

"I'll just take that as a compliment." Akira said, "Now lets see if thing floats."

Roger drove the truck to the water, and they all felt the ground feel different despite them being in a vehicle. They saw they were only a few feet off shore and were now floating above the water.

Jackie cheered, " **HOORAY! WE'RE NOT SINKING!** " She said jumping from her seat.

"Told it would sink this time." Akira said leaning back in his seat.

"How till we get to the nearest beach in England?" Toni asked.

"Since there really no such thing as speed limit and traffic jams when driving in the ocean, I reckon we'll arrive there say… By sundown."

"Awesome!" Jackie said excitedly, "Can you believe it Roger? We're gonna see Mondatta live in person!"

Roger nodded to Jackie, excited as she was. "You told them they could go?" Akira asked Toni.

"Shut up, she was giving me puppy dog eyes." Toni said as she opened the window, "If you need me, I'll be at the back of the pick up truck taking a nap." Toni climbed out of the car and onto trunk just as the cloaking was shut off. Using some of the luggage as a pillow she leaned back and looked up at the sky. As she looked up at the sky she played with her necklace, gave out a nostalgic sigh.

She missed her; she missed her sister. It was at the age of thirteen when things took a turn for the worse for her. It was because of that incident, she had decided to find answers to why it happened the way it did. The key to finding those answers was only through the science facilities that her sister worked in. They didn't find anything in the Los Angeles Facility, and were almost caught by local security and police, so they had to go into hiding; away from Los Angeles entirely.

They had only recently found out, that the data they were looking for had been moved on the day they broke into the Los Angeles Facility.

She had hoped she would find the answers she was looking for; to why there's just one large gap in her memory, and to why she even has powers in the first place. Eventually Toni fell asleep while still having her eyes to the sky.

* * *

- _ **7 Years Ago; February 10th**_ -

 _ **Antonia… Wake up… Please…**_

 _Toni let out a groan and rubbed her eyes with her right hand, finding herself in a room painted white-Wait, room painted white? That didn't make sense to her. Her room was painted with the colors blue and yellow. She sat up and found herself wearing a short white shirt with long baggy grey pants, instead of her usual red pjs. She looked at the room with confusion and wondering to why she was in this strange room exactly. Though it wasn't long till she realized she wasn't alone in the strange room. She turned and saw beside her was a woman with familiar shoulder length raven hair; her face was buried in her arms, but Toni recognized who the lady was._

" _Sissy?" Toni said, about to poke her when she had realized something; Her left arm, it was replaced with a robotic one, much to her surprise. Why in the world was her arm robotic? No answer came to mind when she thought about it; it was honestly strange. She wondered what else was different; That was when she realized her leg felt slightly heavy. She lifted the sheets, and saw that her leg was replaced with a robotic one too. "... Why is it…?"_

 _Kayla had finally picked, revealing her tired green eyes; She was taken by surprise when she threw her arms around her._

" _Thank God!" She said with her voice cracking a bit, "I'm so glad your okay!"_

" _Sissy…?" Toni said, looking at her now robotic hand again, "Wha… What happened to me?"_

 _Kayla broke out of the hug and just looked at her; Toni was confused as to why she had a shocked expression on her face. "Wha… What's wrong?" Toni asked worriedly, "Why are you looking at me like that?"_

 _That's when Kayla gently took her shoulders, "Antonia…" She said softly, "_ _ **What's the last thing you remember**_ _?" Toni found it strange for her sister to ask a question like that; though she wanted ask a question with a question she had answered her sister anyway._

" _... Last night, you came home from work like you usually do." She said, "I told you that I punched Tyler. Than you put me to bed."_

 _She noticed that Kayla had gasped, placing a hand over her mouth when she heard those words come out of her sister's mouth._

" _Sissy…" Toni said, "You're scaring me… What's wrong?"_

" _Toni…" Kayla said to her honestly, "That discussion we had… That was…_ _ **12 days ago**_ … _You were in an accident, and because of it, you lost your arm and leg; You almost died."_

 _Toni's eyes widened in shock at that. Twelve days!? She was asleep for twelve days!? That couldn't have been right! She would've known if she was asleep for that long! So how could it be!? Toni held her head, like it was gonna roll off any second; she had started to breath rapidly. Knowing very well it was a panic attack, Kayla immediately pulled her sister close and held her, to calm her sister down. Eventually Toni's breathing slowed, though she still felt afraid._

" _There, there." Kayla said, "It's alright… I know it's a lot to take in but it'll be fine… I promise…"_

 _Toni seemed to have blocked out what her sister was telling her, as she looked to her robotic limbs once more; her whole body trembled._

" _How…" She said to herself aloud, her sister hearing her, "How did this happen…?"_

 _ **(Opening Theme: Nobody's Home TV Sized Performed By One Ok Rock)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Fated Meeting

_**(Opening Theme: Nobody's Home TV Sized; Performed by One Ok Rock)**_

 _ **-Seven Years Ago-**_

 _Already six days had passed since Toni had awoken from the hospital and she had nothing but questions; About her limbs, and the accident mostly. Though it was strange for her. Everytime she thought of an answer, her own head told her something else. And here she was, sitting the cafeteria like it never happened in the first place. She wasn't feeling hungry though; the food that her sister had packed had hardly been touched._

 _The only she did was poke at the food, still thinking about the whole thing. It wasn't long till she was approached by a girl at the same age as her who had brown hair with low short pigtails with green eyes. She wore jean overalls with a white t-shirt over it and had on a pair of red sneakers._

" _Toni?" She said getting her attention, "I thought it was you I saw in the back of the classroom."_

" _Renee?" Toni said a bit surprised, "Hi, I didn't think you would come in today."_

" _I should be saying that to you." She said, "My parents told me that you were in the hospital and that's it. They wouldn't tell me anything else."_

" _Yeah… In the hospital… Right…" Toni said._

 _Renee took notice the look on her face; she took a seat just next to her, sipping her juice box._

" _What's wrong?" Renee asked, "Why don't you tell your best friend all about it?"_

" _It's just…" Toni replied, looking at her robotic hand, "I guess my mind is still processing about what happened. About the accident and the fact that I was asleep for twelve days."_

" _Twelve days!? Mom or dad didn't mention that!"_

" _Of course they didn't. You know how adults are. They never say the important stuff like that to kids like us."_

" _I guess. But I could've handled it."_

 _Toni put her lunch back in the paper bag and pushed it aside; she buried her head in her arms._

" _That's not the only thing that's bothering me though." She said to Renee._

" _Huh? What do you mean?" Renee asked._

 _Toni replied, "Well… It's my big sister Kayla. Everytime I ask her about the accident, she would just tell me that it was just a car accident and not to worry about it. But I don't know…"_

 _Renee gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "Well, I know it's not really my place but… Don't you think that your just reading too much into it. You've been through an accident after all, so you know…"_

 _Toni simply let out a sigh as she turned to her friend, "I guess your right, but I can't help but think about it."_

" _Toni, Toni, Toni, just tell yourself not to worry about it, like your sister said. If you think about it too much it'll just hurt your brain."_

" _You really think so?"_

" _Is this really a face that would lie to you?" Toni looked at Renee and she gave an innocent look to her. Toni couldn't help but laugh and smile as she said, "Yeah… Your probably right."_

 _Just than, the bell rang throughout the cafeteria._

" _Welp." Renee said getting up from her seat, "Time to had back to class. Hope your prepared, because today's another quizz."_

" _What again?" Toni said, as she couldn't help but complain; She had gotten out a snack from her lunch bag and started to eat it as soon as she opened it, "How many quizzes can a teacher give out? It's not really practical if you really think about it."_

" _How about we draw eyes over our eyelids so that we could nap?" Renee asked._

" _I'll help with it!" Toni said._

 _Both girls couldn't help but laugh as they proceeded down the hall._

* * *

- _ **Present; London, England**_ -

Just as Akira said, the group of group of four arrived in England at sundown. Luckily with the cloaking, no one noticed that a pickup truck and driven onto the beach shore. As soon as they had gotten onto the traffic on the busy street, Jackie had turned off the cloaking with the push of a knob. Jackie looked out the window and couldn't help but be in awe, by the many buildings and people.

"This is amazing!" Jackie said with a smile, "I've never seen this many people in one place before! Not to mention this city is so huge!"

"You've never been in the city with your family before have you?" Akira asked the young girl.

"When you live in the countryside basically in the middle of nowhere, you don't expect to see one like this, just around the corner." Jackie said.

"Meh." Toni said looking out the window, "There's not really much to look at."

"This coming from the city girl?" Jackie said, "Seriously, how can you not be amazed by this everyday?"

All Toni did was shrug in reply before turning to Akira, "Quick question, how far is our hotel anyway?"

"About an hour." Akira replied, "Don't worry, I'll give Roger directions as we go along."

Jackie couldn't help but groan, "Oh no, we're not gonna stay in a crappy hotel again are we?"

"What's wrong with the hotels we stay in?" Toni asked.

Jackie turned in her seat to look at her, "They're many, many, _**MANY**_ , reasons that are wrong with the hotels we stay in Toni. After all of the crappy hotels out there, how can you not know that?"

"Like what exactly?"

"Well there was that one time we found a family of possum under the bed."

"They didn't bite you in your sleep did they?"

"Than the water bugs in the bathroom."

"Please, there were only five of them."

"Than there was the horde of rats in our room."

"Okay, now I know your just making stuff up."

"And let's not forget that throw up stain we found that _**SOMEHOW**_ ended up on the ceiling. I have more of these reasons you know, in fact I have a whole list of them, if you want me to go through them all, we've got plenty of time to kill!"

"Okay, okay I get it, the hotels we stay in are not exactly rated five stars, but honestly what did you expect? We barely have enough money to get by as it is. And we're lucky to have enough of it to pay for food and gas for whenever this truck needs it. Plus with the stuff we're gonna do, we can't draw attention to ourselves." Toni was befuddled to hear Akira chuckling manically like an evil villain. Of course, Toni herself knew what this meant, and glared him. "Akira… What did you do?"

"Oh you'll see." Akira said deviously.

* * *

- _ **1 Hour Later**_ -

Before anyone knew it, they found themselves standing in a penthouse in one of the fanciest hotels in London. Toni's jaw dropped, while Jackie and Roger looked at the room with awe. "Welcome to our room!" Akira said, presenting the room with confidence, "The penthouse suite! Here we'll be staying here for as long as we need to!"

The room was very large in size; almost as large as an apartment condo. There was a large couch that was curved that had sat in the middle of the living room. There was a large plasma screen TV that hung on the wall, not to mention a perfect view of the city and river as far as the eye can see.

" **DIBS ON THE MASTER BEDROOM!** " Jackie shouted, immediately running off to the rooms with Roger following behind her. Toni turned to Akira, "Okay." Toni said, "How did you do this?"

"I made reservations?" Akira said amusingly.

"I noticed at the front desk as my mind was processing this. I mean how did you get the money to afford this? You didn't pretend you were with a charity did you?"

"No! God no, what are you crazy?! That's illegal you know!?"

"Coming from the guy that hacks for a living."

"I know my limits unlike some hackers in the world!"

"Seriously Akira, how did you get the money?"

"Some rich assholes bank account. Don't worry, the guy deserved to get his money stolen with the criminal record he's got."

"What did he do that was so terrible?"

"Oh the usual, paying dirty cops to keep certain things quiet, owner of a drug ring and others your better off not knowing."

All Toni did was let out a whistle at that, "Sounds serious."

"You'd be surprised. I'll bet his career will be ruined after I set up bread crumbs for the good police to find. I'd dare say even a rookie in the police force would be able to figure it out."

Soon enough they heard Jackie cheering and laughing just down the hall.

"Sounds like someone's having a good time in the penthouse suite." Akira said with a smile.

"One of us has to be." Toni said, "Set up shop, I'll go check on her." Akira nodded and unpacked his things as Toni went down the hall to the other rooms, mainly the master bedroom. The minute she opened the door, her face was met with a pillow; Courtesy of Jackie who was happily jumping up and down on the bed and Roger was trying to get her down.

"Hi!" She said as she laughed, "I'm bouncing!"

"I see that, and thanks for the greeting." Toni said as she rubbed on her face.

Jackie giggled and with one final leap in the air, she landed on her bed on her back; Roger couldn't help but sigh with relief. Her whole buddy just seemed to sunken into the mattress; Jackie sighed with relaxation.

"Ahhh… This is super comfortable…" She said, stretching her arms and legs, "I can't remember the last time I felt a bed soft as this."

"What? The bed you have back at home isn't comfortable with you?" Toni asked sitting on the bed, bringing her knee to her chest.

"Not really." Jackie replied, using her elbows as support, "I mean my mattress is made of springs, so… It's not exactly what I call comfortable as this."

She laid back down on the bed and just sighed; shutting her eyes as she did.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it, we might not be staying long."

"I know… We have to enjoy it while it lasts."

"If you didn't want this kind of life, than you shouldn't have run away from home in the first place."

Jackie sat herself up using her elbows again, "You know why I had to Toni. I know it hurts my mom, but I had to leave."

"Yeah, I know." Toni said, "We're both looking for something important, and we won't stop till we find it."

All Jackie did was nod not saying anything; Roger gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Do you… Do you think that you'll find the answer about your sister?"

"That's what I'm hoping for." Toni said.

Akira soon came into the room, "Hey guys?" Akira said, "Don't mean to break up whatever you've got going on here, but need I remind you that we need something to eat for dinner tonight."

Toni stood up from the bed, "Alright, alright, don't get your hair in a twist, I'll go get us some food. Wonder if I could find a chinese place nearby."

"Should be just down the block according to the maps." He said.

"Right." Toni said; looking over the amount of money that she had to pay for food, "I'll be back, just hold down the fort till than."

Jackie saluted as if she was in the military and said, "Yes sir, Toni sir!"

Toni couldn't but chuckle as she shook her head. She exited the penthouse and proceeded to the elevator to get to the lobby. As she walked down the block of the city of London, she noticed various old posters covered in graffiti; most of them being of Overwatch. The graffiti that had been stained on the posters read with red paint " **FRAUD** " or " **CRIMINALS** "

Toni let out a disgusted sigh at this, from the words that were plastered on the walls of where the posters were hung. She had heard many people say that it was because of the people at Overwatch that many people had accused them of such terrible things. Things that was never their fault to begin with. Of course she didn't believe it herself as did her sister. She looked at the logo around her neck which was of the very symbol of Overwatch; one that she kept for so long.

Though it may just look like an ordinary souvenir to others, but to her it was something more than that. Not many people knew this about her parents, but at a time they were both apart of Overwatch; they were both scientists and soldiers. The necklace that she had belonged to her mother from when she was a part of Overwatch, and that at a time, she had the same powers that she did now; like her she, just woke with them.

At least… That's what her sister told her.

* * *

- _ **Seven Years Ago**_ -

" _ **AHH! NO! STOP!**_ "

 _Kayla sat upright when she heard the loud various thumping sound just outside of her room and the sound of her sister screaming. She had immediately jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room._

" _Antonia!?" She said, "Antonia, what's wro-Woah!"_

 _Kayla fell to the ground when she had tripped on something, causing her to fall face first. She groaned as she got up and saw exactly what she had just tripped on. It was the television; only there was a large circular hole that was that had been perfectly cut. Not only that, but the wall where it was hung before had a perfectly cut hole as well._

" _What in the…?" Kayla said._

 _It wasn't long till she noticed Toni standing in the room holding her bunny and had a look in her eyes; She looked like she was scared of something._

" _I'm sorry sissy…" She said with her voice cracking slightly, "I'm so, so sorry."_

 _Kayla looked at the damaged done to the TV and to the wall; It didn't take her long to realize why she looked so scared._

" _Antonia…" Kayla asked going over to her younger sister, "The TV, and the wall… Did you do that?"_

" _I-I think I did." She stammered still scared, "I don't know, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."_

" _What happened?" Kayla asked her, "Did you have a nightmare?"_

 _Toni nodded her head, "Monsters tried to take me away, I didn't want that to happen, so I just…" Her words started to trail off as she didn't know what else to say._

" _Sissy? I'm scared…" She said, "What's happening to me?"_

 _Kayla gently pulled her into a hug, and shushed her gently just as her sister broke down in tears, "It's alright… Everything will be fine, I promise."_

" _How…? How will it be fine?" Toni asked, "What if I fall asleep and I break something else? What if I hurt you?"_

" _That won't happen. Come on, I wanna show you something."_

 _Kayla gently took her hand and lead her down the hall that lead to her room; next to her room was her home office. Entering the room she turned on the light and she and her sister entered. "Wait right here." Kayla said, allowing her sister to sit on her chair._

 _Toni complied as Kayla went to get something from the drawer; All Toni heard was a beeping noise before she heard a click. Her sister reached inside the drawer and pulled out a necklace, with a familiar logo on it._

" _What's that?" Toni asked curiously as she bought it over to her._

" _This belonged to our mother from when she was a part of Overwatch with dad." Kayla replied showing her the necklace, "I think this may be able to help you."_

" _How?" Toni asked curiously, "It just looks like an ordinary necklace."_

" _Trust me, it's anything but ordinary." Kayla said, placing the necklace around her neck, "As long as you wear it, you won't break anything if you ever feel scared."_

 _Toni's eyes brightened at this; "Really?" Toni asked her, "It could do that?"_

" _Yes, just as long as you wear it, remember that." Kayla said, "And until we can figure out how to deal with this, promise me not to press the logo."_

" _Why?"_

" _Well, it's like a light switch. What had happened just now, will go off anytime if you ever feel afraid, that is, if you press on the logo."_

" _Oh…"_

" _So promise me until we know how to deal with this, you will not, under any circumstances, never press the logo, alright?"_

 _Toni looked at the necklace that was around her neck, and played around with it for a bit, before saying to her sister, "I promise sissy, just as long I don't hurt anybody."_

* * *

- _ **Present**_ -

Toni couldn't help but let out a sigh as she played back that memory. If it only she could remember more, is something she couldn't help but think to herself as she looked at the necklace before hiding it in her shirt.

"Soon…" She said to herself, "I'll find what I'm looking for."

With that she continued to walk down the block to the take-out restaurant to get the food for the night.

She was almost in reach of the restaurant that Akira had talked about and-

" **AGH!** "

Toni found herself hurdling to the ground, when someone had suddenly ran into her. Toni groaned as she sat herself up.

"Sorry I-"

Toni stopped herself in mid-sentence when she saw the person before her. It was a young woman in her twenties, wearing a brown pilot jacket over a yellow orange jumpsuit with black straps. She had short brown hair that was spiked and over her eyes she on orange goggles. She had on a pair of white machines on her arms and brown gloves on her hands; she had a strange device in the middle of her chest from what Toni could tell.

She got up from the floor fixing up herself, and making sure there wasn't anything damaged. She than went over to her.

"Sorry about that love, I didn't see you there." She said with a british accent as she gave her hand to her, "Are you alright?"

Toni's jaw dropped slightly but bought herself back into reality, "N-No, I'm fine. It's kinda my fault anyway, I mean I didn't see you running at me." The woman before her laughed slightly, before looking at her curiously; Toni wondered why she was giving that look. "What?" Toni asked, "Is there something on my face?"

"No." The woman said, "But… You seem a bit, familiar…"

"Huh?"

Just than they heard yelling in the distance, the woman jumped slightly, "Oops! That's my cue to go! Cheers love!"

With that the woman ran off before Toni could stop her. That was when two police officers had run up to her.

"Excuse me miss!" The officer said, "Have you seen a young woman with brown hair run through here?"

Toni gave a quizzical look, "Why do you ask? Did this person do something wrong?"

"Look, that's not important." The second officer told her, "Just tell us, have you seen her or not?" Toni looked back to where the woman ran; She didn't seem like the type to do wrong. In fact she had seemed like one of the good guys. She wondered if she was-

"Well miss?" The officer said snapping her back in reality, "Have you seen her than?"

Toni turned her attention back to them, "Yes, as a matter of fact I have."

"Really? Where did she go?" The Officer asked.

Toni pointed in the opposite direction to where the woman ran, which was down the road leading to a busy street. "She ran that way."

"Thank you miss." The officers ran in the direction to where she pointed, and as soon as they were gone Toni turned back to where the woman ran off to.

"I really hope I'm right in who she is." She said before going off to the restaurant.

* * *

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

In the hotel room, Akira had already finished setting everything up. He had plugged everything into the TV, and harddrive that he managed to bring with him on this trip. With a press of a button everything had turned on.

"Alright!" Akira said, "Ladies and gentlemen, we now have eyes and ears all over from the city of London to Kings Row!"

Jackie and Roger clapped for Akira, "Hooray! You did it!" Jackie said.

"If I did this right, we'll be able to listen in if they're any Talon activity. So this way if they do show up, we'll be able to avoid them." Akira said.

"Sweet!" Jackie said, "Toni would be so proud of this! I'd dare say she would be impressed!"

"Yeah she would!" Akira said, "Where is she anyway? She should be back with the food by now."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's alright!" Jackie said, "This is Toni we're talking about after all."

Roger tapped on Jackie's shoulder and pointed to the door. "Oh, you wanna go explore the hotel?" Jackie asked. Roger nodded his head in reply; Jackie smiled at this, "That's a great idea! Since we're gonna be staying here we might as well go for it! Wanna come Akira?"

"Nah, I'd rather not." Akira said, "Past experiences taught me that three's a crowd anyway."

Jackie shrugged and said, "Have it your way Akira. It's your loss. Let's go Roger, I'll race you to the elevator!"

With that, Jackie and Roger went out the door and Jackie ran down the hall at full speed, with Roger following behind her.

Though as they made it out halfway down the hall Jackie suddenly fell over when she bumped into someone, causing Roger to pick up the pace; in a matter of seconds he was right by her side.

"I'm okay Roger." Jackie said, before her attention to the person in front of her, "I'm sorry about that, your not hurt are you?"

A hand reached out to her, the person, a woman had replied calmly with a slight french accent, "I'm fine, just watch where your going mademoiselle."

Jackie took the woman's hand and she pulled her up on her feet; It was than Jackie had gotten a better look at the person. There was a beautiful woman that stood before her; her peach like skin ever so fair, and her eyes pure of gold and she had what looked a purple color on her lips.

That's a pretty lipstick, Jackie couldn't help but think. The woman wore a beautiful dark purple long halter dress going with her long dark blue hair. On her wrist was a violet crystal bracelet and on her feet she wore black heels.

Jackie quickly snapped back into reality and said to the lady, "Ri-Right, again I'm really sorry. See my friend and I were in a hurry to get downstairs, we've never been to a hotel as fancy as this one and we wanted to explore."

"That's alright." The woman said with a friendly smile, "I can certainly understand the curiosity of the young. Just try to be more careful."

"Ye-yes of course." Jackie said, "Well, me and Roger have gotta go. I hope you have a nice day miss!"

"Adieu cherie." The woman said as she waved goodbye; Jackie and Roger both disappeared in the elevator that was just ahead.

The woman than walked towards a room just nearby, and proceeded inside, locking the door behind her. As soon as she removed the bracelet from her wrist, her peach like skin turned to a cold blue color; turned out the peach like skin was but a hologram.

She heard her computer letting out a tone and went to answer it. A face covered in shadow had appeared on the screen.

" _I see you managed to enter England without any complications._ " The person on the screen said, " _It's nice to see that the device paid off._ "

"Why did you send me here in the first place?" The woman asked the person on the screen, as she gotten herself a glass of wine, "I assume whatever you had in mind is an important one."

" _Oh but it is._ " The person replied, " _We wouldn't have called you otherwise. Your target is him._ "

She had received a photo on her screen; she took only but a glance at her target as she sipped from her glass.

"So, that's who you want me to kill." The woman said, "I would've suspected as much."

" _More importantly, can you complete this task?_ " The person asked her.

"You'll have news of his demise when the job is finished." She replied.

" _Good._ " The person said, " _I wish you luck…_ _ **Widowmaker**_."

The person disappeared from the screen, and the woman, Widowmaker, only but scoffed at the last thing he said.

"I do not need luck." Was all she had said.

 _ **(Ending Theme: Image TV Size; Performed By Scandal)**_


	3. Chapter 3: King's Row

( _ **Opening Theme: Nobody's Home TV Size; Performed By One Ok Rock**_ )

- _ **7 Years Ago; LA Local Cemetery**_ -

 _Kayla and Toni approached a pair of large tombstones that stood on top of a hill. On the two tombstones it had read "Here lie David and Victoria Foster. True heroes and loving parents" When they had gotten to the top they had found fresh boutique flowers already placed in front of the tombstone. This struck Toni as odd, "Huh?" Toni said, "Did someone else come to see mom and dad?"_

" _I guess so." Kayla said as she went over to fix the boutique of flowers and placed it in the vase that was provided. After making sure everything was in place, Kayla started to talk to the tombstones, in front of them, like they were actual people there._

" _Hey mom, hi dad." Kayla said, "Sorry we had to take a rain check. There was an accident, but don't worry, neither of us were hurt too bad. So don't worry. Anyway, I think you'd be happy to know…"_

 _Toni watched as Kayla continued to speak to the tombstones not saying anything. Every time they would come to see their parents, Kayla would always do this. Talk to them as if they were standing right in front of them. The conversations were short like always, and Kayla would give them updates on how they were doing, or how she was doing at school and so on. Though it may have seem normal to her sister, Toni herself would find it odd the way she would just have these regular conversations with them._

 _After awhile, they left the hill like they always did and had gone back to the car. As her sister drove, Toni was playing a videogame on her game pad. Throughout most of the ride, the two of them were silent, not really saying anything to one another as they focused on their own thing._

 _Finally Kayla spoke up, trying to start up a conversation, "I was thinking for lunch we could some of your favorite beef curry. It'll just be a quick run to the store, and if you want, you can choose a dessert afterwards."_

" _Okay." Toni said softly._

 _Kayla noticed the tone of her sister's voice. As soon as she stopped the car at the red light, she asked, "What's wrong? Is something the matter?"_

" _I'm just wondering…" Toni said, "How come you always do that?"_

 _This question just left Kayla perplexed._

" _Do what exactly?" She asked, not quite understanding what she means._

" _Talk to mom and dad like that." Toni clarified, "They're gone right? So how come you talk to them like they're still here?"_

 _Kayla sat there in silence for a moment before replying, "Antonia… I'm gonna let you in on a little secret that dad told me a long time ago."_

" _Okay." She said._

" _You see, before dad had gotten together with mom, he was with someone else. This person was like what he thought of mom; she was his world to him. Though the only problem is, they weren't apart of the same squad. So they would always leave on different missions, it was always the same routine for them. They would wish each other luck, but they would never say goodbye._

" _What happened to her?"_

" _She was unfortunately killed in combat. It broke our dads heart, but despite that it didn't let him stop from fighting as a soldier. Though even after he and mom got together, he would always visit her grave with mom, and he would always talk her, like how I would talk to mom and dad."_

" _How come?"_

" _Well, to put it simply, people are never truly gone. Even when you can't see them, they're always beside you, and watching over you. So even if you think your alone in the world, you never really are."_

" _But when you talk to mom and dad, how do you know if they can hear you?"_

" _That's the thing, you never know. You can just hope, that they're somewhere listening to what we have to say."_

 _Toni sat back in the passenger's seat, putting the gamepad in her lap, just keeping silent for only a moment, thinking about something. Finally she spoke, "We're both sisters, right?"_

" _Of course we are." Kayla said._

" _Sisters stay together, right?"_

" _That's right."_

" _So… You'll never leave me alone, won't you?"_

 _Kayla was a bit taken back by this only for a moment before giving her a reassuring smile, and patting her on the head. "No matter what happens, I'll always be by your side. You can always count on that."_

 _Toni smiled to her sister, happy to hear her say that. The light turned green and Kayla started to drive, both of them equally unaware that a black sedan was following not that far behind them._

* * *

- _ **Present; King's Row (10:30 pm)**_ -

Tonight was the night. The night where Mondatta would appear to the public for the first time in England. Those that knew and loved Mondatta were excited to see him appear before them; both human and Omnic alike, that is except for one girl in particular. Toni found herself getting dragged through the streets to where the people were gathering; courtesy of Jackie and Roger.

"Come on Toni!" Jackie said, "Hurry up, we gotta find a good spot before they're all taken!"

"Seriously Jackie…" Toni said, not even bothering to fight it, "I don't know how the hell you talked me into this."

"Well Roger and I thought this kind of thing could be good for you!" Jackie said, as she continued to drag her by the arm, "You'll learn to love it, trust me!"

Toni scoffed at that, "Right, I'm gonna go head over heels over a guys ramble for hours on end."

"It's not a ramble, it's a perfect choice of words! Right Roger?" Jackie said, turning over to Roger, to which he nodded his head in reply. Toni couldn't help but let out a groan. She became slightly more annoyed when she heard a certain someone stifling a laugh, via earpiece.

"Akira, if you laugh, I swear to God, I'll punch in the face when we get back." Toni said.

" _Sorry, I can't help it._ " Akira said innocently, " _Your just hilarious._ "

"You wouldn't find it as hilarious if you were in my shoes." She said, "Speaking of which, how come you didn't come to this, so you could suffer with me?"

" _Mostly because I also talked you into going out because you need it_."

"Like your one to talk."

" _Plus, someone needs to keep an eye on the fort while your away._ "

"Just put on the " _ **Do Not Disturb**_ " sign and your good."

" _Come on Toni admit it. You sure as hell need it more than I do, just relax and enjoy it, before we go and try and get ourselves killed tomorrow._ "

"Relax… Right, easy for you to say."

Jackie who had been listening to their conversation since she had an earpiece as well said, "He's right big sissy. You just gotta relax and just enjoy it. At the end of the night, your gonna forget all about tomorrow trust me."

Toni couldn't help but roll her eyes; eventually they had found the whole crowd, where many people and Omnics had gathered, and they pushed their way through the crowd, that had chanted Mondattas name. Just as they went into the crowd, a familiar woman with device on her chest arrived on the scene; she proceeded to push her way through the crowd as well to get a better look at the stage.

* * *

- _ **Up on the Rooftops**_ -

Security guards just within the area of where the speech was gonna take place. One guard in particular was patrolling the area, making sure that there was nothing out of the ordinary, and no assassins in sight of the area. Just as he reported to the head of the security, he heard something nearby and went to check it out. As he turned the corner someone had hit him in the back of the head.

Widowmaker, in her normal attire, emerged from the shadows, and looked to where the crowd was. Knowing that her target was gonna be among them soon, she proceed to get closer.

* * *

- _ **At that Moment**_ -

Toni, Jackie and Roger managed to find a good spot and both of them were excited about this. Toni on the other hand was rubbing her now sore arm with her robotic one.

"You know, you didn't have to pull that hard." Toni said to Jackie.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it!" Jackie said, "I'm just so excited! Thanks again for letting us come here!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't wear it out." Toni said, "Just so you know, after this is over you owe me for this."

"I know, I know, but let's wait till afterwards." Jackie said.

Roger had gotten their attention, and pointed to the stage. There he was, their was Mondatta who had just walked onto the stage. Everyone cheered loudly Jackie included; though as quick as the cheers came, everyone had soon quieted down, waiting him to say something. Jackie couldn't help but bounce in place, obviously overwhelmed with excitement; Roger kept her in place so that she wouldn't just start jumping up in the air.

Finally, Mondatta spoke.

"Human, machine." He said, gesturing to the audience, "We are all one within the Iris."

Everyone cheered once again, with once again Jackie included; Toni couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile at the way Jackie was acting.

Mondatta continued to speak, "Before me I see the future. Humans and Omnics standing together. United by compassion, by common hopes, and dreams."

The woman, _**Tracer**_ stood in the crowd just opposite of where Toni, Roger and Jackie were, moved by Mondatta's speech. However that feeling was soon discarded when she saw one of the guards up on stage, looking to the rooftop after getting a message. She turned her attention to the roofs, eyeing them suspiciously.

" _ **Somethings not right**_ …" Tracer thought, before pushing her way out of the crowd.

* * *

Widowmaker kept hidden to the shadows, eyeing a security guard in particular; she was waiting for an opportunity to take him out. When she saw him distracted on his earpiece she took advantage of the situation. She fired a grappling hook at the chimney to get him distracted; she ran up to the guard kneeing him in the face. Before he had a chance to recover she wrapped the cord around his neck and pulled him to the ground; she stood up and hit him with the butt of her gun knocking him out.

Widowmaker than proceeded to the edge of the roof, wrapping the cable around her leg before dropping down. Hanging upside down she arms herself with her visor and her weapon aiming at her target; the target being Mondatta.

Just when she was about to take the shot, a blue blur had suddenly appeared; of course Widowmaker knew who this was.

" **WOO!** " Tracer yelled, arming herself with her Pulse Pistols before firing onto Widowmaker.

Widowmaker jumped from the building and fired onto Tracer. She used the cable to launch herself into the building, breaking the window; she retracted her grappling hook.

Tracer landed just on the building across from where Widowmaker was.

"Trying to crash another party love?" Tracer said with a smile; she began to fire again. Widowmaker flipped back, so that she had fallen to the stairwell, just as Tracer jumped to the window. Widowmaker fired her grappling hook to pull herself up; just as she did this, she kicked Tracer to the side. Though she was quick to recover as she hurried up the stairs with the help of her Blinks as Widowmaker started to fire with a spin.

Soon enough they had gotten to the rooftops; Tracer quickly took cover behind a chimney as Widowmaker started to fire.

She quickly turned on her comlink, "Mondatta's in danger! There's a shooter on the roof! I repeat, shooter on the roof!"

* * *

Just down below, Toni, Jackie and Roger were focused on Mondatta's speech, Jackie basically hypnotized. Though their attention was drawn away from that when he heard Akira said with panic, " _Whoa, what the hell!?_ "

"Akira?" Toni said, taking note of the distress in his voice, "What is it?"

" _Guys, I just picked up something."_ Akira said, " _This is something you guys have gotta hear._ "

Akira put on what he was hearing and all three of them were stunned.

" _I repeat, Mondatta's in danger! Shooter on the roof! Get him out of there!_ "

"Mondatta's in danger?!" Jackie whispered, not wanting to cause a scene. Another voice came onto the conversation; it didn't take long for them to realize that it was the escort up on the stage.

" _This is a secure channel, no one's auth-"_

" _Mondatta's in danger! Get him out of here now!_ "

" _Identify yourself, immediately_."

Toni, Jackie and Roger jumped when they heard gunfire on the other line. " _All rooftops check and clear._ " They heard the escort say, " _Halo is leaving , I repeat, Halo is leaving_." They saw the Escort, whispering something, and proceeded to escort him off the stage.

" _ **I know that voice…**_ " Toni thought to herself, before asking Akira, "That person on the roof, did we listen to that live?"

" _Yes, there's no mistaking it!_ " Akira said.

"This is awful, what do we do?" Jackie asked worriedly.

" _Look, just try to see if you can get to Mondatta, I'm gonna try and track their movements and give you updates as best I can._ " Akira said.

"Got it." Toni said, before telling Roger and Jackie, "Let's move, now!"

They both nodded and followed behind Toni, as they tried their best to get to where Mondatta was.

* * *

Widowmaker continued to fire on Tracer, but than was quick to realize that her target was on the move. Tracer from behind her cover took a deep breath; she leaped from behind the cover only to find Widowmaker was not their anymore.

Though she had soon saw where she had ran off too; She had gotten to the other rooftops and took out the security guards nearby. They tried to fire at Widowmaker but it was to no avail, she just picked them off one by one. After firing on the other guards, she turned on her Infra-Sight, fighting Mondatta, being ushered through the crowd. She started to run through the rooftops when she saw Tracer not to far behind. Once she jumped across from one building to another, she had planted a Venom Mine on a chimney she had passed by.

Tracer leaped across with ease, but was taken by surprise when the Venom Mine went off. Tracer let out a couple of coughs before falling on her side, sliding across the floor.

Widowmaker armed her rifle and stepped over Tracer, aiming right at her face.

"Such a sweet, foolish girl." Widowmaker said with a smirk.

This didn't let it stop Tracer as she activated the Recall ability, causing Widowmaker to move off of her. Tracer went back to the point where she had just leaped from the building, and used her Blink ability to get into the air.

"What's that?" Tracer said, before firing at Widowmaker once more. Widowmaker ducked only for one of the bullets to hit the pipe, spewing steam in the surrounding area.

* * *

From a distance, Toni, Jackie and Roger saw the limousine pull up, and the Escorts that were with him doing their best to keep the people off of him. They weren't fair so well themselves as they had trouble getting through the crowd. Everytime they tried to move forward they were pushed back.

"This is hopeless!" Jackie said, "There's too many people in the way! At this rate we won't get to him in time!"

Toni tried to search for a better route in the crowd, but it was no use.

"Akira, please tell me you know where the shooter and the anonymous caller is!" Toni said to him.

" _I've got them, they're not far from you!_ " Akira said, " _It looks like they're fighting each other._ "

"Can you tell who they are?"

" _I'm trying to! Damn it computer work with me!_ "

* * *

Widowmaker armed herself with her weapon trying to find where Tracer is. She had soon gotten her answer when Tracer threw one of her weapons at her; A Pulse Bomb to be exact. Widowmaker caught glimpse of it and fired at the Pulse Bomb, causing it to explode on contact, while Tracer was sent flying off of the building, getting the attention of the crowd, Mondatta included. Widowmaker jumped from the rooftops arming her sniper.

* * *

From down below, Toni, Roger and Jackie saw the explosion from where they stood, and looked stunned. That's when at this point the whole world around them began to slow down. Despite the distance, Toni saw the shooter and the woman that had run into her yesterday afternoon.

Following her eyes to where the shooter was aiming, she saw Mondatta in the line of fire. Thinking the woman she saw yesterday was the person she thought she was, if she moved from the line of fire the bullet would hit Mondatta instead of her.

With no other options Toni took out her necklace that was hiding under her shirt and pressed on the logo it lit up with orange and white. She opened her hand and made what appeared to be a small dark sphere.

Widowmaker from where she flew smiled, knowing Tracer was in the line of fire, and took the shot, as expected when the bullet flew to her, Tracer used to her Blink ability to get out of the way.

Just as the bullet flew towards Mondatta, Toni, threw the dark sphere where the bullet had flew, the very minute Toni snapped her fingers, a literal mini-black hole appeared and sucked up the bullet; as she snapped her fingers again, the black hole just vanished. Though Toni herself found herself feeling dizzy and fell to the ground landing on her side.

The crowd was left perplexed by what had just happened, the Escorts and Mondatta included.

Widowmaker and Tracer landed on the rooftops nearby, and both were equally dumbfounded by what had just happened. Widowmaker especially seeing as how her target was still alive and had just driven away from the scene; though she had soon gotten her answer.

"Toni! Toni are you okay?!" She heard within the crowd. Widowmaker armed her visor when she had recognized the voice. She spotted a girl with familiar blonde hair, and a cat knitted hat in the crowd, attending to another girl who possessed a familiar face wearing a familiar logo around her neck. She let out a small smile when she recognized the girl's face.

Her attention was soon drawn to Tracer when she had tackled her; as they rolled Widowmaker fired her grappling hook, just as Tracer pinned her at the edge of the roof.

" **WHY!?** " Tracer exclaimed, "Why would you do this?! Why try to kill him!?"

Instead of answering her question, Tracer was left perplexed when Widowmaker started to laugh. A ship had soon appeared behind them; it was a Talon ship, and Widowmaker took that as her cue to leave. She grabbed Tracer by the collar of her jacket. "Adieu cherie." She whispered.

They both toppled off of the rooftops; Widowmaker smashed Tracer against the wall of the building and Tracer cried out in agony when her chronal accelerator was damaged. She fell to the ground and slide down the roof finally coming to a halt; Widowmaker pulled herself back up top the upper rooftop.

She saw Tracer get up from off of the floor struggling as she did, and Widowmaker proceeded to board the ship after picking up her weapon, flying away from Kings Row.

She pointed to a Talon soldier that was on the ship, "You there." She said.

"Ma'am?" The soldier said.

"I need you to download information, and have it sent to my computer." She said.

"On the target ma'am?" The soldier asked.

Widowmaker had replied, "No." which took the soldier back a bit.

"Than… on who ma'am?" He asked.

Widowmaker placed her weapon down and took a seat as she replied, " _ **Antonia Foster**_."

* * *

- _ **Awhile Later**_ -

Akira was pacing around the hotel room, worried about what had happened. Having lost sight of the shooter after the explosion occurred, he didn't know what happened exactly, when didn't get a reply from neither Toni or Jackie.

He jumped when he heard a knock at the door. He practically ran to it and looked through the peephole to see who it was. When he recognized the faces, he opened the door to find Roger and Jackie, helping Toni to walk by having both of her arms over their shoulders.

"Toni!" He exclaimed, "What the hell happened!?"

"Shot was fired…" Toni groaned still feeling dizzy, "Used my powers… Distance ended up tiring me out…"

Jackie and Roger helped her inside, and Akira shut the door and locked it. "Did anyone see her do it?"

"No, I don't think so. The crowd was distracted by the explosion." Jackie said as they helped her to one of the rooms.

"Gah… So tired…" Toni groaned, "How am I still conscious…? I don't understand…"

Jackie and Roger, helped her onto the bed, removing her shoes as they did; her head had sunken into the pillow. Toni sighed, "Oh man, that feels so good…"

"Are you sure no one saw you, turn on the necklace?" Akira asked.

"Like Jackie said, everyone was distracted from the explosion that occurred on the roof…" Toni said, making herself comfortable on the bed. Jackie bit her thumb and thought about what exactly happened tonight, "Who could've tried to kill Mondatta? I mean what would they have to gain out of it?"

"Don't know." Akira replied, "I couldn't get a glimpse of the shooters or the anonymous caller. Explosion took out the cameras nearby before I could."

Jackie's eyes widened in horror when she thought of something, "... Do you… Do you think could've been Talon?" She asked.

"That is a high possibility." Akira said, "They were worried about Talon attacking after all. I mean, knowing Talon, they would've used this as an opportunity to kill him."

"...At least they'll double the security after what's happened tonight…" Toni said all tired like, "At least… I hope they do…"

"They have to, after everything that's gone down tonight." Akira said.

"So what does this mean for us than?" Jackie asked curiously, "If Talon is really here in King's Row… What does this mean for us and our mission?"

"...This doesn't change anything…" Toni said, "We'll just go as… planned…"

Just like Toni, was out like a light, having exhausted her energy. The three of them noticed this and immediately stayed quiet not wanting to wake her up. Roger pulled the covers over Antonia and they quietly tip-toed out of the room.

( _ **Ending Theme: Image TV Sized; Performed by Scandal**_ )


	4. Chapter 4: The Mission

_**When I turned thirteen… I thought I was gonna go through a big change in my life. Prepare myself for the next step. I didn't know… My life would fall apart in a single night.**_

* * *

- _ **4 Years Ago**_ -

 _Toni was fast asleep in her room, enjoying whatever dream she was going through, as she hugged her little rabbit. Though her dream was soon disrupted, when she felt someone shake her awake._

" _Antonia! Antonia! Wake up!"_

 _Toni groaned as she opened her eyes; she rubbed her eyes and saw that it was her sister. Though she was looking very distressed._

" _Sissy?" She said as she rubbed her eyes, "What's wro-?"_

 _Kayla placed her hand over her mouth and motioned her to be quiet. Toni wondered why she did this exactly, that is until she heard footsteps and muffled voices from within the halls of the apartment building. Toni's fear started to rise when she heard the sounds coming closer._

" _Stay calm." Kayla whispered, removing her hand from her mouth, "And stay quiet."_

" _Who-Who are they?" Toni whispered as she stammered._

" _No time to explain, we have to go, now." Kayla said, "Grab everything you can carry."_

 _Toni nodded her head and did what she was told. She quickly got dressed in her usual red t-shirt and long jean pants. Than she grabbed whatever she could from her drawers and put them all into a bag, including her rabbit. She grabbed her change purse just as they heard someone slam on the door._

" _ **OPEN UP!**_ " _They heard someone yell, "_ _ **NOW!**_ "

" _Antonia come on!" Kayla whispered, opening the window to a fire escape before reaching out to her, "Let's go!"_

 _Toni nodded and took her hand; Her sister pulled her out of the her room, and quickly shut it. Just as Kayla shut the window, they heard the door burst open. They climbed down the fire escape and into the alleyway._

" _Stay behind me." Kayla said to her sister as she took her hand._

 _Toni nodded and they proceeded down the alleyway hand in hand. When they had gotten to the end of it, they both laid low, and they saw a couple of vehicles parked outside of the Ocean View apartments._

 _Kayla looked to the area that had surrounded them; she saw that there were only two people standing outside the car, and her car was just parked right in front of them. Toni saw Kayla pull out what appeared to be a pistol. She placed a silencer on the gun, before turning to her._

" _Wait here." She whispered, before going over to the men, while crouching and armed with a gun._

 _From a distance, Toni saw Kayla shoot two of the men before they had a chance to shoot her when they spotted her; but the shots didn't kill them. She than knocked them out with the butt of the gun. Seeing the coast clear, Kayla signaled Toni to come over to her car. To which Toni did, as she ran over to her sister._

 _She turned to the men that were on the ground bleeding._

" _You shot them…" Toni said a bit scared._

" _I didn't want to. But I had to. " Kayla said, before unlocking the car, "Get in the car, hurry!"_

 _Toni nodded and quickly got into the passenger's seat of the car. Just as Kayla got in the driver's seat, men wearing black and white masks came running out of the building._

" _There they are!" One of them shouted._

" _Open fire! Don't let them escape!" Another shouted._

" _ **HANG ON!**_ " _Kayla yelled, as she started to car. As they started to drive at full speed, the soldiers started to open fire. "_ _ **KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN ANTONIA!**_ " _Kayla shouted._

" _ **OKAY!**_ " _Toni yelled back, putting her hands over head._

 _Bullets flew through, but just missed Kayla as she drove. When she turned the corner the gunfire stopped._

" _Who were they!? Why were they shooting at us!? What do they want!?" Toni exclaimed_

" _Antonia!" Kayla shouted to which Toni had gotten quiet, "I know your scared but you need to calm down, and just listen. Those people that shot at us, won't stop until you and I are both caught."_

" _Are they bad people…?"_

" _That's a good term for them."_

 _Kayla soon spotted the black cars in her rearview mirror._

" _Crap!_ _ **HANG ON!**_ " _She exclaimed before turning a hard left. She began to speed up, but the black cars were too far behind. Despite them going at an incredible speed, the black cars managed to catch up to them, and rammed them from the side. Kayla decided to return the favor; she rammed back hard, and damaged the car. Though they continued to ram into her over and over again. Kayla took out her gun again and aimed it at the hoover boosters on the car. When she managed to hit them, the car stopped in their tracks._

 _This didn't stop the other cars from trying to catch up, to them. Toni saw Kayla put down the gun and went through the glove compartment. "What is that?" Toni asked when she saw a sphere of some kind._

" _It's a smoke bomb." Kayla said, "It should buy us sometime to escape."_

 _Kayla activated the sphere and dropped it out of the window; it rolled on the street and in mere seconds smoke began to surround the area of where the cars were. They all screeched to a halt when the smoke came in front of them._

" _Alright, looks like it worked!" Kayla said, shutting her glove compartment._

" _What comes next?" Toni asked with a nervous voice._

" _Don't worry, we'll just go and meet up with-"_

 _Just than the car lost control when a bullet went through the engine. "_ _ **CRAP!**_ " _Kayla exclaimed._

 _The car went spiraling out of control and they drove straight to a lighting pole. "_ _ **ANTONIA!**_ " _Kayla exclaimed, jumping from her seat and shielded her with her body just as they crashed; Toni's whole world turned dark._

* * *

 _ **(Opening Theme: Nobody's Home TV Size; Performed by One Ok Rock)**_

- _ **Present**_ -

Toni opened her eyes with a groan and rubbed her head feeling that her head was in pain. "Ow…" Toni said, "Agh… This is hurts so much…"

She heard the door open and saw Akira stepped into the room, "Oh, hey your finally up. How you feeling?"

"Like crap." Toni said, rubbing her eyes, "I really hate my powers after effects. How long was I asleep?"

"Till noon." Akira replied, "We wanted to wake you up earlier, but we figured that you needed the rest after what happened last night."

"Gee ya think?" Toni said with a bit of sarcasm, before asking, "Where's Jackie and Roger?"

"They're in the living room, playing a board game." He replied.

"Good." Toni sat herself up, and slowly stood up. She picked up a brush that was nearby and started to fix up her hair that was a bedhead.

Akira looked at her with concern written on his face, "You sure you wanna go through with this today? You're still not feeling well after… Well you know."

"I'm sure." She said as she finished up, "It's like I said. What happened last night, doesn't change anything and we go as we planned before."

Akira sighed and nod his head, "Right."

They both entered the living room and meet up with Roger and Jackie who were doing as Akira had said, they were playing a board game. After getting their attention they gathered around the coffee table that sat in the middle of the living room.

"Alright." Akira said, "Let's go over with what we know about the situation so far."

Akira turned off the lights with the push of the button on a remote; he placed a holo device in the middle of the table. The holo device showed the old Overwatch facility.

"As we all know, around the time when Overwatch was shut down, the Overwatch Swiss HQ fell under attack when an explosion occurred…"

Akira than pulled up a science facility. Akira continued, "This was a facility that Toni's parents worked in before they… well passed on…"

Akira pulled up a third facility located in Kings Row.

"... And lastly this one of the facilities that her sister worked in when summer came around. All three of these places maybe different, but they all have one thing in common. These places were hiding something, or at the very least the scientists that worked in these places knew something that Talon wanted, but didn't want anyone else to know. Hence why thanks to Roger and Jackie's intel, we learned that Talon was the one that blew up the Overwatch Swiss HQ before Overwatch completely disbanded."

"And if we have any hope of finding out what Talon is planning we have to get that information." Jackie said.

"It's not exactly gonna be easy as pie." Toni said to them, "Whatever Kayla was working on, she hid the info from the eyes of Talon very well."

Akira continued, "And as you know, last month we found some of the information that Talon wanted, but failed miserable when it literally changed location to the facility here." Akira said.

"Who's fault was that again?" Toni said turning to him.

"Hey, I may be a hacker but I can't just sense the security protocol at the drop of a hat." Akira said.

"So, I'm guessing we do what we did in the LA facility and break in?" Jackie asked curiously.

"Yup, but keep in mind this facility is different than the one in LA." He told her. Akira pulled up blueprints of the science facility of Kings Row. Toni, Jackie and Roger couldn't help but look at it dumbfoundedly. "That's definitely bigger than the last one." Jackie said.

"Exactly." Akira said; a red dot appeared on the hologram of the Kings Row facility, "From the looks of it, they keep the majority of the most classified information here, just on the fifth level. Sound familiar to you Toni?"

The seventeen year old replied, "Yeah. That floor there was where I was trained to control my powers. I didn't think they would store information as well."

"Alright, so this should be easy than." Jackie said, earning a look from them, "I mean all we gotta do is get in there and download the information that we need and get out. I mean like Akira said, the place is abandoned."

"Yes… And no." Akira said.

Toni did a double take at this, "Are you kidding? I thought you said-"

"I said I hoped it was abandoned, it doesn't mean I was right in saying it was." Akira said, "Look I checked the camera's again and when I did, I saw that there was local security just outside the few entrances that can be accessed on the ground. In other words we're gonna have to get in the hard way."

Jackie couldn't help but shudder at this, "Agh! I hate the hard way!" Jackie said.

"Welp, your gonna have to go through with it whether you like it or not." Toni said, before asking Akira, "So where's the other access point?"

Akira showed them through the hologram, "Well there some abandoned buildings nearby. There's a blind spot here on this side of the building of on level two here. With the right tools we'll be able to zip line to the other side with ease. Once I have the materials I need I can build it with ease."

Jackie shivered in fear at the fact that they had to go on a zip line. Roger immediately went to comfort her as she couldn't help but shiver with fear. Toni and Akira noticed this from the young teen. "Jackie, you know it's the only way in." Toni said, "So whether you like it or not your gonna have to go through with it."

" **BUT I'M TERRIFIED OF HEIGHTS!** " Jackie exclaimed, " **YOU KNOW THAT!** "

"How can you be scared of heights at your age?" Toni asked.

" **I'M NOT GONNA GO THROUGH WITH THIS!** " Jackie exclaimed, " **SERIOUSLY, CAN'T WE JUST LIKE DIG OUR WAY THROUGH WITH SPOONS OR SOMETHING!** "

" **WHAT ARE YOU, 5 YEARS OLD!? THAT KIND OF CRAP ONLY HAPPENS IN CARTOONS OR BAD WRITING!** "

" **SO, IT'S BETTER THAN HAVING TO GO THROUGH THAT HELL OF AN ENTRANCE!** "

"How would you even dig with spoons anyway?" Akira asked.

" **I DON'T CARE HOW YOU DO IT! I AM NOT GONNA GO ON THAT ZIP LINE, EVEN IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!** " Jackie yelled.

"Jackie come on, you gotta go with Toni." Akira said, "I hate to admit it, but I can't handle myself out there like you can. Plus I'm more useful if I stay here."

" **THAN TEACH ME HOW TO HACK LIKE YOU! PLEASE TEACH ME SENPAI!** " Jackie yelled, grabbing Akira's shoulders. "Jackie come on!" Akira said, "Quit talking nonsense and don't call me senpai! Besides you can't just learn how to hack in a single day! It takes years to learn that stuff! How long do you think it took for me before I started to hack into government computers!"

" **PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO GO THROUGH WITH THIS!** " Jackie said, getting on her knees and practically begging. Toni placed her hand on her shoulder, "Jackie, look, if it makes you feel any better, you can ride the zipline with me alright?"

"Really?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, and if you don't like it, you can just shut your eyes or something." Toni said.

Jackie couldn't help but hug leaving Toni frozen, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jackie said as she couldn't help but kick her legs up and down. As Roger went to pull her off, Toni asked Akira, "How soon can we get those supplies?"

"Normally things like this it would take weeks, but… With a quick trip to the hardware store, we'll be able to grab what we need an be ready by tonight." Akira said.

"Alrighty." Toni said, finally getting Jackie off of her, "Looks like we're taking a trip to the store than."

* * *

In the room next door Talon's agent, Widowmaker had sat by the computer, looking over the file that was sent to her about Antonia Foster. She looked it all over to make sure she didn't miss anything about the young girl. "So…she was missing and presumed dead for 4 years." Widowmaker said, "Those idiots should've been a bit more thorough about their mission."

Widowmaker pulled up another tab on her computer; it appeared to be camera footage of one of the rooms just next door; watching the small group of four talk to one another.

"No matter…" Widowmaker said, "At least now we'll have another chance to take what belongs to Talon…" Widowmaker went ahead to report back to the head of Talon via phone. The line rang for a moment before a click was heard on the other side.

* * *

- _ **Four Years Ago**_ -

 _Toni woke up to the sound of groans of agony and footsteps; the sound of grass under someone's feet. She struggled to open her eyes, and found that it was her sister, struggling to carry her. She didn't notice that she was awake, as she continued to walk. Finally Kayla took a deep breath as she slumped against the tree; dropping the bag that she was holding with her other hand. She held Toni close to her as she took deep breaths._

" _Sissy?" Toni said to her sister ._

 _Kayla finally noticed that her sister was awake. "Antonia… Thank goodness your alright… Don't scare your sister like that…"_

 _Toni sat herself up, and was about to say something but soon felt something wet and warm. She looked at her hand and saw that it was blood. She looked and saw her sister's leg covered in blood._

" _Sissy, your hurt!" Toni said worriedly._

" _Don't worry… I'm fine." Kayla said, before groaning in pain, "I managed to stop the bleeding, but I need a bandage… Do me a favor and find something that'll help with that alright?" Toni nodded her head, and immediately grabbed her bag and started to look through it, eventually finding a rag towel. She went over to her sister and wrapped it around her leg._

" _Thanks…" Kayla said._

" _What happened? Where are we?" Toni asked._

" _You passed out when the car crashed, and I got injured protecting you." Kayla explained, "The bad men came after us, but I had an extra smoke bomb so I managed to get us out of there. I ran straight for the park and here we are."_

 _Toni had than asked Kayla, "Sissy, who were those bad men? Why are they after us? What do they want?"_

 _Kayla looked at Toni, "Antonia, I-"_

 _Just than they heard shouting in the distance, and the sound of footsteps. "I need you to listen to me." Kayla said, "Those bad men will find and take us away someplace where no one will be able to rescue us. I can't run in my condition, but you can."_

 _Toni's eyes widened in horror as she realized what she was saying; what she wanted her to do._

" _Sissy no!" Toni said, "I can't leave you here!"_

" _Antonia please!" Kayla said to her sister, "The last thing I want is for those people to catch you, and I will never forgive myself if they do!" Toni felt herself on the verge of tears; she pleaded with her sister, "Sissy please! I can't leave! There has to be another way! There just has to be please!"_

 _Toni felt Kayla's hand on top of her head. "There's no time to argue about this…" Kayla said to her, "Please, you have to go, for my sake. I'd hate myself forever if I'd known something had happened to you. "_

" _Bu-But where am I supposed to go!?" Toni said with her voice cracking, "I can't run back home! I don't-!"_

 _Kayla said to her sister, "Just… Run to the train station… Renee and her parents are waiting for you. They'll take you somewhere safe and far from the city."_

" _Renee?" Toni said, "What does she have to-!?"_

 _Toni was cut off when Kayla put something in her hand; it looked like a memory drive. "What is this?" Toni said._

" _I have faith in you Toni." Kayla said, "When the day comes when you understand the situation, you'll look on this memory drive. Just promise me that you'll stay safe."_

 _Toni nodded hesitantly in understanding, "O-Okay…"_

 _They heard the footsteps getting closer to where they were._

" _Antonia go! Now!" Kayla said urging her to go, "Run to the train station, and don't stop for anything and do not look back! Don't worry about me and just run!"_

 _Toni didn't say anything and just did what her sister told her; she stood up and ran with hesitation. She ran and ran as fast as she could through the park not looking back. Eventually she couldn't hear the voices anymore._

 _She kept running as fast as she could; though as she did, the tears as she finally came running down her cheeks._

 _She cried as she ran, wishing for all that has happened to be a nightmare and she would wake up, to see her sister smiling down on her with her usual smile. That's all she wished for, but it didn't come true._

( _ **Ending Theme: Image TV Size; Performed by Scandal**_ )


	5. Chapter 5: Break and Enter

( _ **Opening Theme: Nobody's Home TV Sized; Performed By One Ok Rock**_ )

- _ **Later that Night**_ -

As planned Toni, Jackie and Roger had gone to sneak into the facility that very same day on that night. Roger had driven their pickup truck to an alleyway nearby the abandoned building that Akira had shown them earlier that day. After making sure the coast was clear, they had proceeded up to the rooftop of the abandoned building leaving the trucks cloaking on, just to be safe. When they had gotten to the top, Jackie couldn't help but shiver seeing as how they were up 20 stories high.

"It's um…" She said while gulping, "We're really up pretty high aren't we?"

"Yup." Toni said to her, as looked around the area.

"And you're sure that this is safe?"

"As safe as the last 30 times that we did this."

"Isn't there a better way to do this?"

"At this point… No."

"Can we just do the spoon digging thing?"

"For the last time, it's impossible to do that. It's not like we're in a cartoon or anything. Now let me just get us set up."

Toni threw a duffle off of her shoulder that she had been carrying with her onto the floor away from the ledge. She unzipped the bag and took out a single spear and a long piece of rope. Within seconds, she tied the rope to the spear and backed up a few feet before she started to run. With her robotic arm, she threw the spear at a great distance. A window had been heard shattering just in the facility across. Toni pulled on the rope till she felt it hit something; Still holding onto the rope she tied to a broken, yet sturdy radiator nearby.

"Alright, time to make our way across." Toni said, "You first Roger." Roger nodded and went to the makeshift zipline. He slid down the rope with ease to the other side. Toni turned to the fourteen year old girl, "Our turn Jackie." Toni said, attaching a cable to her belt, "Let's get moving."

Jackie couldn't help but back away as far as possible to the ledge. She rapidly shook her head back and forth.

"Jackie come on, you'll be with me the whole time, so you'll have nothing to worry about." Toni reassured Jackie was still frightened and just shook her head rapidly, "Maybe I should just sit this one out for after all." Jackie said prepared to make her exit though soon found herself floating. She was quick to realize that Toni had turned on her necklace, and that her fist was in the ground. " **AGH DAMN IT! I HATE HOW YOU'RE ABLE TO DO THAT!** " Jackie exclaimed as she struggled to get back on the ground.

Toni walked over to Jackie and just picked her up, just as she turned off the light on her necklace. "Come on, Jackie you have to get over this sooner or later, and this is the only way." Toni proceeded back over to the makeshift zipline attaching the cable to her belt buckle once more.

"Just hang onto me and you'll be fine." Toni told her.

"Trust me, holding on won't be a problem!" Jackie said as her whole body shook and shivered.

With but a single leap, she slid down the rope with ease, while holding onto Jackie who was clinging to her like a child would to a stuffed animal. Though within a matter of seconds they found themselves inside a dark hallway with a broken window. By the time Toni had detached from the cable Jackie was practically paralyzed from fear.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad." Toni said to Jackie, as she watched Roger comfort her.

"I will never be over the fear!" Jackie said as she shook, "No matter how many times we do this, I will never be over the fear!" All Toni did was let out a sigh, while Roger couldn't help but shake his head, though that didn't stop the both of them from giving her a pat on the shoulder.

Soon enough, Akira had contacted them.

" _Com check._ " He said, " _Can you guys hear me?_ "

"Loud and clear Akira." Toni said, "We're in the building. Tell us where to go; I'm afraid my mind is still a bit rusty from this place."

" _Alright, no problem._ " Akira said, " _Down the hall your currently in, there's a staircase that will come up on your left. If I'm right it should take you straight up to the fourth floor of the building._ "

"Wait, it won't take us to the fifth floor?" Jackie asked out of curiosity.

"Wow, you recover quick." Toni said, seeing as how she was acting as she normally would.

"I thought the fifth floor has the info we're looking for." Jackie said, "I mean, isn't that why we came here in the first place?"

"Well yeah, it does." Toni replied, "But if I remember this right the fifth floor has special security. It can only be open with a keycard."

"A keycard?" The young teen said, "Where are we supposed to find that?"

" _Don't worry._ " Akira said, " _I'll tell you when you get up there. For now get to the fourth floor, before security makes its rounds._ "

"Got it." Toni said, before turning to Jackie and Roger, "Let's activate the holo-guise and get moving. Whatever you do, don't let your guard down. You'll never know what kind of security protocols or people we may run into." Jackie and Roger nodded their heads; after activating the holo-guise to cover up their entrance, they proceeded down the hall.

Just as Jackie was about to follow behind she could've sworn that she her a strange click sound behind her. She turned to see what it was, but found that it was nothing. "That's weird, I could've sworn I-"

Jackie felt a tap on her shoulder; courtesy of Roger. "Oh, right I'm coming." Jackie said.

Jackie followed up the stairs up two floors, but sure enough, someone else followed; not to far behind them. They had gotten to the fourth floor no problem, without activating security, though despite this they still kept their guard up.

They soon approached the entrance to the fifth floor, and as expected the door was sealed. "Well, looks like this is where we'll put the keycard in." Jackie said, spotting a scan pad for the keycard.

"Talk to me Akira." Toni said, "Where do we find a keycard?"

" _From the looks of it, there's a locker room on the fourth floor where you are. With any luck one of those lockers should have the keycard we need._ " Akira said, " _It's just two doors down from where your standing_."

Toni turned around and spotted a door that was slightly open. "I see it." Toni said to him, "Jackie and I will go see if we can find it. Roger, can you stand watch?"

Roger nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"Just remember if you see anything suspicious, give us the signal." Jackie said to him.

With that the both of them proceeded to the locker room nearby. They turned on the lights to get a better look and saw a row of lockers.

"Take the first locker I'll check the second row." Toni said to her.

"You got it big Sissy, I'll let you know if I find anything." Jackie said.

They both started to look through each of the lockers. Though when they looked through each one, they couldn't find a keycard anywhere. Not even in the pockets of the lab coats that was left behind. "We got a problem." Toni said, "There's no keycard in here."

" _Oh, yeah, that is a problem._ " Akira said.

"Akira, why do we even need a keycard? Can't you just hack the doors?" Jackie asked.

" _Well if I knew how to do that, I would've done that already instead of talking to you right now._ " Akira said, " _Besides, it has way too many firewalls. It would literally take me days to go through them all at once. And obviously we don't have time to go through them all. Whatever they got in there, they definitely don't want any hackers like me to find out what it is._ "

"Please tell me there's another key card nearby." Toni said.

" _Hang on give me a minute._ " Akira said to her; they heard typing for a moment before he replied, " _Okay, I found an office at the far end of the hall. I've been able to patch through the security camera in that office. There is a keycard in there. Looks someone forgot to put it away."_

"One of us will have to check it out than." Jackie said.

"Jackie you head back to Roger." Toni said, "I'll go get it."

"Are you sure big sissy? Your still recovering from yesterday."

"I'll be okay alone Jackie. I promise. Now head back with Roger, I'll let you know if I need back-up."

Jackie nodded before hesitantly going back to where Roger was, while Toni went down the hall. "Where's the office?" Toni asked Akira.

" _Just keep going down the hall and make a right._ " Akira said, " _You should see the office at your-huh?_ "

Toni stopped in her tracks at that, "Huh? Why did you go huh?"

" _I just caught something on the camera._ " He said.

"Security?"

" _No, it's too early for them to make their rounds._ "

"Than is it Talon? Did they follow us here?"

" _I can't tell. Whoever it was he's fast at dodging the camera's, I only caught a glimpse. He ran into one of the rooms I think. I don't know which one though. Should we do something?_ "

Toni couldn't help but wonder who the person was exactly. Is it really Talon, she couldn't help but think. Akira had said himself that it wasn't security, it could Talon, could it?

"No I don't think we need to worry about that." Toni said to Akira, "Let's just get what we need and get back home as quick as possible before anyone realizes we're here."

" _Right, I had a feeling you would say that._ " Akira said.

Toni soon made a right in the hallway and found the office Akira talked about; strangely enough she found it cracked open slightly. She decided not to think too much on it and entered the office. It was a small yet spacious office when she turned the lights on.

She started to look for the keycard, though to her surprise she didn't find the keycard.

"Akira, are you joking with me?" Toni said, "I don't see a keycard in here."

" _Are you sure?_ " Akira said, " _It should be in there, I saw it myself._ "

"Well I don't see it any-"

"Looking for this love?"

Toni jumped when a familiar voice came over her shoulder. She turned to see a familiar young woman with brown spiked hair, holding a key card in her hand. Toni's jaw dropped when she saw the woman standing before her.

" **Y-YOU?!** " Toni exclaimed.

The woman placed her finger to her lips and shushed her, "Quiet, someone might hear you."

" _Who is that?_ " Akira asked.

"You can see with the camera, so you tell me." Toni said with her jaw still dropped, she turned to the woman, "What in the hell are you doing here?!"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" The woman said, "You and your friends are breaking and entering in a Science Facility. It is a crime you know."

"What are you talking about, your just as guilty aren't you?! Also it's none of your business to why we're here!"

" _Wait a minute?_ " Akira said, seeing through the camera's, " _Is that who I think it is?_ "

"It is!" The woman said with a smile making Toni stare in disbelief seeing as how she actually heard Akira, "Names Tracer love! Pleasure to see you, again." Toni and Akira were both in silence at this as they couldn't believe what the woman had just told them. The name Tracer; that was definitely familiar to them. "Tracer? As in the Overwatch Agent Tracer, the famous pilot Tracer?" Toni asked her.

"Yup, that's me." Tracer said to her with her smile, "Don't wear it out."

" _But that doesn't make any sense_." Akira said, " _I heard the Overwatch Agents became Mercenaries after they disbanded._ "

"Well that is partly true." Tracer replied with a shrug, "Half of us still try to keep the peace believe it or not."

"Half of you?" Toni said before shaking her head throwing away the question for now, "Okay wait hold on a second, you didn't answer my question before, what are you doing here? Why did you follow us?"

Tracer placed her hands on her hips still holding onto the keycard, "Your a bit rude aren't you? If you really must know than I got worried; since yesterday's incident actually I was worried."

Both Toni and Akira were taken back by this. " _Yesterday's incident?_ " Akira said, " _Wait hang on, you don't mean-?!_ "

"You saw us at Kings Row?" Toni asked Tracer.

Tracer nodded her head, "You know it didn't take me long to realize that the bullet I dodged would've hit and killed Mondatta. But thankfully that didn't happen thanks to you."

Toni at that point froze at that sentence; just paralyzed with shock, while Akira on the other side of the comms just sat there in silence.

"You are the one that saved him right?" Tracer asked to be sure, "Judging from the way you had almost fainted yesterday night, I'm assuming that it was you."

" _ **I THOUGHT YOU SAID NO ONE SAW YOU!?**_ " Akira yelled on the line.

" **AN EXPLOSION WAS NEARBY AND EVERYONE WAS DRAWN TO IT, IT WAS KIND OF ASSUMED NO ONE SAW ME!** " Toni couldn't help but yell at the hacker.

"Well, that answers my question." Tracer said, casually, "I would've talked to you in person sooner, but you left before I even got the chance. Guess you in a hurry."

"Yeah, in a hurry is definitely the way I would put it." Toni said to Tracer, as she walked towards her, "Just like how I'm in a hurry to get what we came for and get out of here so if you don't mind, I'll be taking tha-What the-!?"

Just when Toni was about to make a grab for the key card, Tracer disappeared from her sight, and was suddenly standing just a few inches from the office they were in. Toni wondered how she had gotten there so quick, but was quick to realize who she was up against.

"Oh right, I forgot your able to do that." Toni said, slapping herself in the face, "Look, Tracer, I don't have time for this. Just please give that to me."

"First tell me what you need it for." Tracer said, "Than I'll give it back to you."

"What? Why do I need to tell you something like that!?"

"Well, it's because I'm curious, isn't that enough of a reason to tell somebody?"

"Not for me it's not! Just give me the keycard!"

"Nope, not until you tell me what you need it for."

"Are you serious?! Jesus Christ, your acting like a five year old!"

"Look who's talking."

Toni couldn't help but let out an annoyed groan, as she buried her hands in her face. She didn't have time for this, in fact none of them did. And yet she was just wasting it with an Overwatch Agent Tracer. Toni was at a loss and didn't know what to do exactly; the minute she would try to make a grab for it, she would end up just teleporting away in a snap, scratch that more like a blink of an eye.

Akira said to her, " _Toni, there's no point in prolonging this. Let's just tell her what we came here to do, and she'll give the keycard back alright_."

"Akira I don't-" Toni started to say before she had gotten cut off.

" _Don't say that we can't trust her._ " Akira said, " _Don't you remember? She was a part of Overwatch, like your parents. That's more than enough reason to trust her I think_. _I mean seriously, what more could you ask for just so you could trust her?_ "

Toni couldn't help but feel that Akira had made a good point. She let out a sigh and said to Tracer, "If you really wanna know why I need it, than I'll tell you, alright?"

"I'm listening." Tracer said.

"My friends and I are trying to get to the fifth floor." She started to explain, "We're looking for information regarding Talon. And we're hoping if get the information, than we'll be able to figure out certain things."

Tracer's eyes widened slightly at this, "Talon? What's your relation to them?"

"I-It's a long story." Toni said, "And seeing as how I told you why we came here, could you give me the keycard please? Like you said you would?"

Tracer looked at the keycard before turning her attention back to Toni. "No." Was what Tracer said.

"Wait what?" Toni said, "Hold on you said that you would-!?"

"I know I did. But I'm not going to."

"Well, why-"

"Because I'm coming with you."

Toni's jaw dropped a second time, at what Tracer had just said.

" _ **WWHHHAAATTTT?!**_ " Was the only thing Toni could say.

( _ **Ending Theme: Image TV Size; Performed By Scandal**_ )


	6. Chapter 6: It's a Trap!

( _ **Opening Theme: Nobody's Home TV Size Performed by One Ok Rock**_ )

Jackie and Roger were both waiting for the keycard, but got worried when she didn't come back. Jackie was now seen pacing around, biting her thumb as did; a nervous habit she picked up while she was traveling with her friends. Though she soon stopped what she was doing when she felt Roger tap her shoulder.

"What is it?" Jackie asked.

Roger pointed over down the hall. There they saw that it was-

"Toni!" Jackie exclaimed, "Your back!"

"What, did you really miss me that much?" Toni asked with a small smirk.

"Well you were gone for a while, and we were starting to get worried." Jackie said.

Just than, they saw a familiar woman with her brown hair spiked behind her.

Jackie's jaw dropped, while Roger looked with disbelief. "Wait, is that Tracer?" Jackie asked not believing who was right in front of them.

"Yup, that's me!" Tracer said with a smile, "Nice to meet you!"

Jackie and Roger looked at Tracer for a moment or to, before they turned their attention to Toni; giving her a look as if to ask, "How?"

Toni said to them, "To make the story short, she's going to be helping us in getting the information we need."

Roger nodded in understanding as Jackie couldn't help but let out a squeal. "This is so cool! I can't believe this! We're actually going to be working with an agent from Overwatch! It's such an honor Miss Tracer!"

"Please, the honor is all mine." Tracer said to her, patting Jackie on the head.

Jackie couldn't help but giggle while Toni slapped herself in the face.

" _If you guys are done, need I remind you that we have a schedule to keep._ " Akira said, " _The security is going to make its rounds any minute._ "

"Right." Toni said, "We'll get moving." She turned her attention to Tracer, holding out her hand, "Keycard please."

"Alright than." Tracer said to her.

She handed Toni the keycard that she was holding onto. Toni took the keycard and placed it on the scanner.

" _ **ACCESS GRANTED.**_ " A computerized voice said; they heard a click and the door was unlocked. Roger opened the door and it yawned open. The lights towards the fifth floor came on the minute he opened the door. Thus the group entered, and made their way up the stairs. When they got to the top they saw the whole hallway of the fifth floor pure white; with a few of it's walls painted with a color of grey. To them it had looked like a hospital, and in a way it did.

"Wow…" Jackie said, "This place is so bright."

"Ya think?" Toni said before going to her comms, "Akira, we're in."

" _Good_." Akira said, " _Now that you're inside I'll be able to hack into the camera's on the fifth floor with ease. I'm gonna need a minute or two, so sit tight, and I'll get back to you when I'm done._ "

"Got it." Toni said before turning to the group, "Looks like we're gonna have to wait. Let's stay in the camera's blind spot till Akira is finished hacking."

"Play the waiting game?" Jackie said before giving a thumbs up, "Got it." Roger had done the same thing that Jackie did.

"Well on the bright side, it gives us the perfect time to get to know each other." Tracer said with a smile, "You guys already know who I am, but you have yet to tell me all of your names. Mind sharing?" Toni, Jackie and Roger looked at each other but shrugged. "I guess it's okay to share." Toni said.

Jackie went first and introduced Roger to her, "Nice to meet you! My name is Jackie, and this is my best friend Roger."

Roger waved to Tracer and she waved back; though she was curious. "Not that I'm being offensive or anything but…" Tracer said, "Can't he talk?"

Jackie replied reassuring Tracer, "Don't worry, he takes no offense to it. Right buddy?"

Roger gave a reassuring nod to Tracer before giving her another thumbs up. "I found him beaten up when I was little." Jackie explained though her eyes had saddened at one point, "I managed to fix him up, though, his voice box though was…"

Tracer at that point drew her own conclusion, "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." She said, placing her hand on Jackie and Roger's shoulder. Jackie smiled and said, "It's okay. I'm just glad I was able to help him when I did."

Tracer smiled at that; they than turned to Toni, who just gave them a "What?" kind of look. Though she sighed in defeat as she said, "The name is Antonia Foster. Though people that know me well enough call me Toni."

Tracer gave a quizzical look. "Foster?" Tracer said, "Is your last name really Foster?"

"Yeah it is. What of it?" Toni asked.

Tracer's expression just brightened at that, "I thought you looked familiar. Now it makes sense. Your David and Victoria's little girl!"

Toni's eyes widened at this, and Jackie and Roger both had stunned expressions. "You… Knew my parents?" Toni asked.

"Of course." Tracer replied, "They were a big help during the Omnic Crisis. When they had your sister they talked about her nonstop, or at least your dad did. Than when you were born it's the other way around."

Toni gave a confused look at Tracer when she said this. Jackie noticed this, "Toni? Are you okay?"

"That… Doesn't make sense." Toni said to the Overwatch Agent, "Kayla told me by the time I was born, everyone at Overwatch had already left. It had been shut down by the government."

"Like I told you before only half of it is true." Tracer said before asking, "Wait, didn't they tell you?"

Toni looked away solemnly, "They… Never got the chance. When I was four, there was a riot, near where we lived… They tried to stop it, but, in the end… They both lost their lives."

"Oh." Was all Tracer could say.

"Only half true…" Toni repeated before saying, "You said that when Akira mentioned that most of the agents became mercenaries, and you said it just now. What exactly do you mean by that? Can you tell me?"

"Well…" Tracer said, rubbing the back of her head, "Since your involved with Talon somehow, and your the daughter of dear good friends of mine, than you have the right to know this. While it is true that most of us left Overwatch for good, it didn't necessarily mean we were truly gone. Most of us stuck to the shadows and just waited."

"Waited?" Jackie asked, "For what?"

"Let me ask you something…" Tracer said to Toni, "Are you familiar with the Overwatch: Recall Program?"

"Yes." Toni replied, "My sister told me about it."

"Overwatch: Recall?" Jackie said, "Roger and I have heard of everything there needs to know about the agency but that doesn't ring any bells."

"It's a secret emergency program." Toni explained to the young teen, "It was made soon after the Omnic Crisis ended and the protests began, not even the government knows about it. My parents were the ones that came up with the idea."

"Well… What does it do?" Jackie asked as it peaked her curiosity.

It was Tracer's turn to explain, "The program calls all Overwatch agents back to active duty and meet up at the rendezvous to prevent a second Omnic Crisis from happening. The program became active a little over a month ago. I was as surprised as ever when I realized Winston was the one that called us all back."

"Winston?" Toni said, "You mean the scientist?"

"You mean he's still a part of Overwatch?" Jackie asked curiously.

"To be honest I don't think the big guy ever left." Tracer replied with a smile; Toni, Jackie and Roger left confused at the big guy remark, "In fact he's the reason we were checking on Mondatta in the first place."

"That actually explains why you were at King's Row yesterday." Toni said.

"Wait, what do you mean by we?" Jackie said, "You mean you didn't come to London alone?"

"No." Tracer replied, "As a matter of fact they're keeping an eye on your friend, Akira was it?"

" _Who's keeping an eye on me?_ " Akira said, coming back onto the comms.

"Akira your back!" Jackie said, "You were able to get through?"

Akira scoffed, " _Please I could perform it in my sleep. You're now able to walk freely without getting caught on camera._ "

"Nice work Eagle's Eye." Toni said, "Where do we go now?"

" _From what I can see, the room that your looking for should be five doors down from where your standing._ " Akira explained, " _Proceed down the hall._ "

The group made their way five doors down like Akira had said. They stopped at the front of a door that was in a shade of black and gray.

"This is it." Toni said.

"The moment of truth." Jackie said.

Toni held the keycard up to the panel and the door opened with a click. "Roger, be lookout." Toni said to the Omnic. Roger nodded his head and stayed at the doorway. The three of them entered and what stood before them was a large computer screen.

"Whoa…" Jackie said, "That is one large computer. It's definitely bigger than the one in LA."

Toni went to the keyboard and with the bush of a button, it came online. "We're in." Toni said to Akira, "What do we do now?"

" _Remember that flash drive I gave to you before you left?_ " Akira said, " _Just plug it into the harddrive and I'll do the rest from here._ "

"You can actually do that?" Jackie asked.

" _Well yeah, they don't call me the Phantom Hacker for nothing._ " Akira said.

"Point taken." Toni said. She pulled out the flash drive out of her pocket and placed it in the computer. Just after she did this the computer turned on, and a logo appeared on the screen which was of a silhouette of a crow. All the documents on the computer appeared all at once.

It wasn't long before a bar had showed up on the screen showing the progress; it had read 30%.

"I guess all we gotta do is wait until it's finished?" Toni said.

" _Hopefully you guys won't have to be there long_." Akira said.

Toni looked around the room and yet she couldn't help but think. She went over to the hall where Roger was and found that it was strangely quiet; she would figure at the very least when they had started to hack, they would've alerted some security.

This all seemed too easy, Toni thought to herself.

"Toni?" Jackie said, noticing the expression on her face, "What's wrong?"

Toni ignored Jackie's question, and went to comms. "Akira, I need you to check the camera's on all of the floors. Make sure you double check each of them."

" _What why?_ " Akira asked.

"Just do it." Toni said.

" _Uh… Okay, give me a second._ " He said hesitantly.

"Is something the matter?" Tracer asked the young teen.

"... I've got a bad feeling, and I'm just hoping I'm wrong." Toni said to her.

* * *

- _ **London; Penthouse**_ -

Akira sat in front of the many computer monitors in front of him, as he typed away on the keyboards that was in front of him, switching between every now and than. He didn't know why Toni wanted him, to check over the camera's he didn't really see no reason in it. Though if Toni said to look through them, he had to do what she said if she thought that something was wrong.

Finally, Akira managed to bring up security cameras, most of them eyeing the local security in particular. Everything had looked normal, they were just doing their job and looking around the area but…

"Wait a moment…" Akira said to himself finding something odd about this.

He typed random keys on the keyboard and bought up the time on the lower left hand corner of the screen, and his eyes widened by what he saw.

The time just kept looping back to 12:30.

"Oh crap…" Akira said running his fingers through his hair.

Akira bought the loop out and there the real image of the footage was revealed. The guards at the entrances were dead; every last one of them.

"This isn't good…" Akira said.

" _What?_ " Toni said through the earpiece, " _What's the matter?_ "

"Toni we've been had!" Akira said to her, "Someone killed all the guards outside! Get out of there before-"

All of a sudden, all of the computer screens in front of him started to glitch out, even most of the monitors had gotten caught up in flames. Akira acted fast and yanked all of the plugs out of his laptop and took it off the desk before the hacker could get a chance to get in. On all of the various screens, there suddenly appeared a symbol.

The symbol for Talon.

"Oh no…"

* * *

Toni, Jackie, Roger and Tracer jumped when everything in the computer lab had started to go haywire. The monitor in the room had almost caught on fire, and the door suddenly closed shut trapping them inside.

"What the hell!?" Jackie exclaimed, "What's happening!?"

"Akira says we've been had!" Toni said to the group.

"Bloody hell!" Tracer said, "I knew that this was too easy!"

"Can you find us a way out!?" Toni said to Akira.

" _Someone took control of most of my computers! Whoever this is, they're good, I'd dare say they're better than me! I unplugged my laptop before they could get in, so I'm sort of still in the system!_ " Akira said, " _Grab the memory drive, before they get in, hurry! I'll try to look for a way out in the meantime, before this guy shuts me out of the security system completely!_ "

Toni grabbed the memory drive and placed it in her pocket, while Tracer, Jackie and Roger armed themselves for whatever was going to come after them.

"Someone's even better than Akira?!" Jackie said, "But that can't be right!"

"Akira is supposed to be the best hacker there is! For God's sake he's the Phantom Hacker, the guy who got into the FBI Database when he was eight! Who the hell could best him at that!?" Toni exclaimed.

"I think I have pretty good idea on-" Tracer said before getting cut off when the screen suddenly turned purple and the symbol for Talon appeared on the screen.

"Who." Tracer finished.

Just than a voice came into the room, a voice that Tracer knew all too well. The voice belonged to a woman.

" _ **Hola! Como estas ladies and gentlemen?**_ "

"The hell?" Toni said.

The screen on he computer turned to static, and on there screen there was a woman, her hair was brown and dyed halfway to purple, and the left side of her head had been shaved with what looked to be glowing wires that glowed purple; most of her outfit was purple that transitioned to blue.

" _ **How is everybody doing tonight?**_ " The woman said with a smile.

"Who is that?" Jackie asked looking at the woman fearfully.

"It's _**Sombra**_." Tracer replied, "She's a hacker for Talon."

" _Sombra!? Did you just say-!?_ " Akira said, " _Oh crap!_ _This is really bad!_ "

Sombra laughed on the and on the lower right corner of the screen, there was a security camera, they saw themselves on the screen. The camera zoomed in, on Toni; the young teenager looked to the camera.

" _ **Antonia Jade Foster.**_ " Sombra said with an amused smile, " _ **Daughter of the deceased Agents of Overwatch David and Victoria Foster and younger sister of the scientist Dr. Kayla Lee Foster. I've gotta say you have got quite the reputation at your school and your home. The fact that you managed to stay hidden for four whole years, I've gotta say I'm impressed!**_ "

Toni was shocked to hear all of this from her, "How? How the hell do you know that!?"

Sombra chuckled, " _ **Well let's just say, your friend, the Phantom Hacker, is not as smart as he thinks he is.**_ "

" _Watch it buddy!_ " Akira said, with a bit of anger in his voice.

The camera on the screen looked over to Tracer, who had already turned to the camera. " _ **And would you look what we have here! An agent from Overwatch! Tracer! Talk about killing two birds with one stone!**_ "

"What the hell do you want!?" Toni yelled.

" _ **You're a smart girl Foster, you should know what we want.**_ " Sombra said, still with a smile, " _ **We want you of course! If I were you, I'd make this easier for yourself and come quietly, like your hermana* did on the night you were supposed to be captured.**_ "

( _ ***I don't know if this is accurate since it's google translate, but hermana in spanish means sister**_ )

Toni didn't answer Sombra, all she did was give a cold hard glare into the camera knowing well Sombra was watching them that way; Sombra laughed out loud after reading her expression.

" _ **Oh, so that's how it's going to be**_." Sombra said amusingly, " _ **Fine than, but don't say I didn't warn you. I mean, we were going to let your friends go if you came to us quietly, but since you're choosing to do this the hard way, well… You know what we do to witnesses. Get'em boy's! I'll take care of the Shadow Hacker. Oh and, I'd start running if I were you.**_ "

With that Sombra disappeared from the monitor, and when she did, the door opened and the hallways lit up with red; they heard footsteps coming up the stairs

"Uh, this is really bad!" Jackie said.

"Akira I hope you found us an exit!" Toni said.

" _Working on it!_ " Akira said.

"You have to get out of there!" Tracer told Akira said, "Sombra knows where you are and she's coming for you!"

Akira let out a groan, " _Oh great, that's just one more thing to add to the list! Had I known I was gonna deal with Sombra I would've been more prepared!_ "

"You can get payback later! Find us an exit, now!" Toni said through gritted teeth.

They heard Akira cheer on the other side of the earpiece, " _Yes! I got it! There's a fire exit, just down the hall, head down the hall your in than make a right!_ "

"Alright! Send the virus! Grab what you can, than get the hell out of there!" Toni told him.

" _No need to to tell me twice! Good luck and stay safe!_ " Akira said.

"You too." Toni said and with that, Akira severed the connection on the comms leaving nothing but silence.

They heard the footsteps drawing closer to where they were. "We may want to start running now!" Jackie yelled; Roger nodded in agreement with her.

"Let's move!" Tracer said.

The minute they stepped out of the room, they ran back in when bullets started to flying. " **AH BULLETS! THOSE ARE DEFINITELY BULLETS!** " Jackie yelled as she ducked her head, "Sombra wasn't kidding when she said she was gonna kill us!"

"Damn it! If we so much as step out of this room, we'll be riddled with bullets!" Toni said, "I can make make a black hole appear under their feet-"

"There's a whole group out there though!" Jackie said, "No offense but you can't control a black hole that big!"

Tracer armed her pulse pistols, "All of you have to run!"

"What!?" Toni and Jackie said.

"I'll hold them off for as long as I can! All of you have to head for the exit! I can call my friends and have them meet you at the pick-up track!" Tracer said.

"You're gonna take them on on your own!?" Jackie said.

"But they're too many, I can help you fight!" Toni said.

"I appreciate you wanting to, but they're after you remember?" Tracer said, "I don't know why, but whatever the reason is, it can't be good! Which is why you and your friends have to run! And don't worry about me, believe me when I say I've dealt with worse than this!"

Toni nodded her head, and turned to Jackie and Roger. "You ready for a marathon?" She said.

"As long as we don't die, I'm fine with it." Jackie said.

"Move on my mark!" Tracer said to the group. Tracer armed her weapons, and peeked out before she teleported out of the room. She started to fire onto the Talon soldiers taking out most of them, as they watched. After Tracer took out about five of them she turned and yelled, " **GO!** "

" **RUN NOW!** " Toni yelled to Jackie and Roger.

They both nodded and followed behind Toni. Tracer shouted to them, " **I'LL MEET YOU ALL THERE! JUST DON'T STOP FOR ANYTHING!** "

" **GOOD LUCK TRACER!** " Toni yelled.

Thus the three of them disappeared from down the hall, while Tracer was left to fight the group of Talon shoulders. All she did was give her usual smile as she charged at them, with weapons in hand.

* * *

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

The first thing Akira did when he heard banging at the door was find anything that could block them from coming inside. Luckily he managed to find a broom and placed it in between the doorknobs; but soon realized that he didn't have long when he saw that they started to cut their way through. He than grabbed all he could carry and stuffed it into his duffle bag and put his laptop in a suitcase that he handcuffed to his wrist, before going to the window.

He used the various bedsheets within the penthouse, to make a sturdy rope to get him at least a few floors down and kicked open the window. He tied the rope to the leg of a glass table and made sure that it was sturdy before he threw the rope outside. He started to climb down the rope just as the door burst open.

He heard Sombra call out, "Phantom Hacker! Where are you!?" and he froze halfway down the rope.

He saw Sombra stick her face out the window and Akira's eyes widened. Sombra smirked, "You're the Phantom Hacker huh? You look a bit young, but than again I shouldn't be talking."

"The famous Sombra." Akira said, "I didn't think I would run into you."

Sombra chuckled and she armed herself. "You should feel honored to meet a person like me, though shame to say it's the last face your going to see." Sombra said aiming her weapon at him, "Once we're done with you and the other two, your little amiga will be coming with us, whether she likes it or not."

Akira chuckled slightly which had irritated Sombra.

"What's so funny?" Sombra said.

"You may wanna turn around." Akira said with a smirk.

Sombra heard a computerized laughter just behind her; she turned and saw a his logo on the screen before a countdown started to appear which was on ten seconds.

" **QUE!?** " She exclaimed before turning back to Akira.

Akira slid down and used the rope of bedsheets to swing himself into the building just three floors below; He broke through the window in the process. " **GET OUT OF THE ROOM! NOW!** " Sombra yelled to the soldiers. The Talon soldiers ran right out of the room just as there was an explosion. Sombra gritted her teeth, " **THOSE OF YOU THAT CAN STILL WALK, SEARCH THE BUILDING AND KILL THE PHANTOM ON SIGHT!** "

"Yes ma'am!" The Captain of the squad said, "You heard her, go! Find the Phantom!"

* * *

Toni, Jackie and Roger had managed to find the staircase to the fire escape as they heard the sound of bullets just down the hall. Toni kicked down the door with her robotic leg and they stepped inside. "Come on!" Toni said, "Let's get up to the roof and fast!"

"Okay!" Jackie said, while Roger nodded his head.

Jackie and Roger went up first up the stairs while Toni followed close behind, in case someone was going to attack them from behind. "... Do you think Tracer is gonna be okay?" Jackie asked worriedly as she hurried up the stairs towards the ninth floor.

"You shouldn't worry." Toni said, "She's a part of Overwatch after all, she'll be able to look after herself."

"I really hope so… And I hope Akira made it out alright."

"You and me bot-"

The three of them stopped in their tracks when an unusual sound caught their ears; it was the sound of beeps. It wasn't long till Toni noticed that it was the sound of a bomb, beneath where her friends stood. " **JACKIE! ROGER!** " She yelled pushing the both of them out of the way. The staircase blew up just beneath Toni and she fell with a scream. Toni thought fast and quickly turned on her necklace; with a simple movement of her hand she made what looked like a bubble.

Though when she fell through it along with the debris, the fall just seemed to have slowed down; she had literally turned off the gravity for herself. She managed to grab a hold of the railing to the third floor. She turned off her necklace and the debris went crashing to the ground. She pulled herself up over the railing.

" **TONI!** " She heard Jackie, " **ARE YOU OKAY!?** "

Toni yelled to her, " **YOU AND ROGER KEEP GOING! I'LL MEET YOU AT THE PICKUP TRUCK!** "

" **BE CAREFUL!** " She heard Jackie yell.

Toni nodded and before she could run down the stairs, she saw under her feet there was black mist. "What the-"

The black mist left her feet and at the top of her stairs, it formed a familiar man wearing nothing but black and having on a mask that resembled skull. _**Reaper**_ pulled out two shotguns and pointed towards Toni.

"You'll be coming with me Foster." Reaper said.

"Like hell I am!" Toni said turning on her logo again. She snapped her fingers and underneath the staircase a blackhole made a gap just beneath his feet, causing Reaper to fall. Before he could, Reaper turned into mist and started to run after her, when Toni made a break for it. She quickly ran to the second floor as Reaper fired near her feet.

Toni managed to enter the second floor and she snapped her fingers; the black hole swallowed up the ceiling above causing some debris to fall through. It didn't stop Reaper from going through via black mist.

"Damn it!" Toni exclaimed, as she started to run once more. Reaper formed back and started to fire at Toni's feet again; this time a bullet had hit her robotic leg causing her to fall face first on the ground as she screamed with agony.

"That trick doesn't work on me little girl." Reaper said to her, pointing his gun at her.

"Don't call me a little girl!" Toni yelled catching Reaper by surprise when she pulled out a pistol from a holster hidden under her jacket; she shot Reaper several times in the shoulder and leg, causing him to scream in agony; he fell to his knees. Toni managed to stand up, and despite her limp, he moved to the window where she and her friends first entered the building.

She went under the rope and started to climb her way back across.

"Widowmaker! I'm cut off!" Reaper said through the coms, "The target is escaping, shoot her down, but don't kill her!"

Toni was just about halfway through, and she saw the building there. "I'm almost there. Come on, just a bit further! A little bi- **CRAP!** "

Toni's eyes widened when the rope was suddenly cut in two causing her to swing back to the building where she came from; she hit the wall causing to lose her grip and fall. Acting as fast as last time she tried to make another bubble of zero gravity in order to break her fall but-

 **BANG!**

Toni suddenly felt what was like a blade go right through her shoulder, blood gushed out like a fountain as the gravity bubble below her seemed to have vanished. She ended up falling onto a car, landing on her side; the car alarm went off.

( _ **Ending Theme: Image TV Size; Performed By Scandal**_ )


	7. Chapter 7: Saved

- _ **One Year Ago; Downtown LA Park**_ -

 _On a cloudy day of LA a young teenage boy sat on the park bench with a laptop sitting on his lap, typing away on his keyboard, while listening to music. From anyones point of view it looked as though he was playing a simple video game, but from his point of view it was something completely different. As he listened to music, he was typing what looked like random letters and numbers in one window, and the other had shown a computer sitting alone in a room with the walls painted gray with a single window. A moment later, after he had finished typing, two men wearing suits came into the room where the computer sat alone; Both of them were armed to the teeth._

 _The men looked perplexed when they only found the computer in the room they had entered, and looked around looking for someone. The young teenage boy smiled, "Gotcha."_

 _Hitting the enter key on his keyboard, the first window disappeared and a logo appeared on the second computer. Seconds later a countdown had appeared, counting down from 3. The two men in suits tried to scramble out of the room, but they blown away by a sudden blast from the computer, destroying it completely. The young teen chuckled and took out a notebook, and it was revealed to have several tally marks. He went all the way to the end and marked a new one._

" _50 to nothing." He said with a triumphant smile, "See what happens when you mess with the_ _ **Phantom Hacker**_ _?"_

 _He took a moment to look at his watch, to check the time._

" _Welp, time to head back." He said to himself. He gathered up his things, taking his headphones out from his ears, and stood up from the bench where he sat. He started to make his way out of the park. Just as he was halfway towards one of the park exits, he heard something strange that caught his ear._

" _I'm not going to ask you again! Hand over your cash! Now!"_

" _Maybe you didn't hear me the first time, old timer. I don't have any cash on me to spare."_

 _He turned and saw an older man picking on a teenage girl that had robotic limbs on her left arm and leg around his age. He raised an eyebrow when he saw how calm she was, despite the man threatening her with a knife. They continued to talk to each other._

" _Well if you can't spare any cash, than you can hand over your arm and leg. These parts will sell for a pretty nifty price."_

" _Sorry to disappoint you, but I can't give them to you. I have a use for them other than a paycheck."_

" _I wasn't asking you kid, I was telling you to give them to me."_

 _The girl rolled her odd color eyes as she let out an annoyed groan, "God, I seriously don't have time for this. I'm just gonna go now." The girl went to walk away, but the man grabbed the elbow of her arm roughly, making her cringe with pain slightly since it was her flesh arm. The young teenage boy decided this was the best time to intervene. He started to walk towards them as the man yell, "You ain't going anywhere until you give me what I want!"_

 _When he was close enough he tapped the man on his shoulder, getting his attention._

" _Hi." The teenage boy said, "Got a riddle for ya. What looks sunny side up?"_

 _The man was left befuddled by this, until he suddenly felt a shock go through his body, forcing him to let go of the girl's arm. It turned out that the teenage boy had pulled out a taser and used it to shock his side. "The answer would be you." He said to the man making the taser spark a little, "Well, not exactly you, but your stomach mostly."_

 _As anyone could imagine, the man was not happy about this. He attempted to charge at him but this time the girl was the one to intervene. With her robotic limbs, she punched him across the face and kicked him right in the stomach with brutal force. She grabbed him by the color of his shirt, "Next time you may wanna think twice before you steal from someone like me." She said with a threatening tone. With a single head-butt, she knocked the man out, and she dropped him to the floor._

 _The boy couldn't help but clap making the girl turn to him, "Well that's one way to tell a guy off." The boy said._

" _... Yeah." The girl said to him, shaking her robotic hand, and stretching her robotic leg, "Thanks for the help."_

" _Ah, it's no problem. I just can't stand people like him." The boy said to her, "Feels nice to lend a hand once in awhile."_

 _The girl cringed slightly when she felt a sudden shock of electricity on her hand and leg; the young boy noticed this, "Hey are you alright?"_

" _I'm fine." The girl said as she looked at her hand and leg, "... I guess I damaged it when I punched and kicked him."_

" _Mind if I take a look?" The boy asked him._

 _The girl looked at him, giving him a quizzical look, "You've worked with these kind of things before?"_

" _Not necessarily, but I know a thing or two about it." The boy said to her. The girl looked to him, but had eventually shrugged. She handed her hand over to him, and he took a look at it, flinching slightly when sparks of electricity was seen. In particular he looked at her knuckles before examining her leg; he let out a whistle. "What?" She said, "What is it?"_

" _Nothing it's just I'm surprised." The boy said._

" _Surprised? About what?"_

" _That you still have control over your arm, and leg. This kind of wiring looks several outdated. From the looks of it your metal could use some replacing too. When was the last time you had an upgrade?"_

 _The girl shrugged before replying, "I don't know, I think it was around 2 years ago."_

" _Holy hell." The boy said, "Well, as they say, it's better late than never. Let's go to my place. I have enough materials to replace some of your wires."_

" _You'd do that for a complete stranger?" The girl asked him._

" _Consider it thanks for punching the guy before he could charge me. Besides, you don't have a place to crash, right? If you want to, you can crash at my place."_

" _How do I know you're not just some creepy pervert?"_

" _Because unlike that guy here, I'm actually a gentleman, and truth be told I know how to treat a girl, and that's with respect."_

 _The girl slightly laughed out of amusement at this, "Fair enough. Though fair warning, I don't have any money to pay for it."_

" _That's alright." The boy said, "You won't have to worry about paying for the repairs. Shall we?"_

 _The girl said with a smirk, "We shall."_

 _The two teenagers went down the path of the park and down the block side by side, and the girl having a slight limp. "So… If I'm going to stay with you… Can I least know your name?"_

 _The teenage boy turned to her before replying, "Names Akira. How about you? You gotta name?"_

 _The girl had soon replied, "It's Antonia. But if you want to, you can call me Toni."_

* * *

 _(_ _ **Opening Theme: Nobody's Home TV Sized Performed By One OK Rock**_ _)_

 _-_ _ **Present**_ _-_

A loud piercing ring sound was the first thing Toni heard as she struggled to open her eyes. A sound of a car alarm became clear to her as she struggled to move despite the intense pain she felt. She rolled off the car and she cried out in agony when she hit the ground hard. Taking deep breaths, she reached for the wall and lifted herself up, from the ground. She felt blood drip from her shoulder and run from her head over her eye, forcing her to close it shut. Her robotics limbs were severely damaged, her leg especially; she cringed ever so slightly when sparks of electricity were seen falling out from her leg.

Her side burned with agony as she tried to walk and she had a slight limp due to her leg being damaged. She felt herself getting dizzy on the verge of passing out. She shook her head in an attempt to keep herself awake.

"No, no, come on." She said to herself with a groan, "Don't pass out… Don't pass out…" Before she could move any further down the block to get to the truck, she heard the sound of a gun cock, just behind her. Soon after the sound, she felt something pressing against her other shoulder that had not been shot. A voice was soon heard, belonging to a woman.

"Don't move." She said calmly, "I won't hesitate to shoot you again."

Toni turned around slightly, only to see the face of Widowmaker, was the one holding the gun. "... You…" Toni started to say coughing slightly, "You're with Talon… Aren't you…?"

"Yes." She said, "And you Foster… _**Are our target.**_ "

"What… What do you want with me…?"

"You know fully well, I can't answer. Now… Start walking."

"How can I…? I've got a limp, from the fall thanks to you…"

"You'll manage. Now walk."

Unbenounced to Widowmaker herself, she failed realize that the Overwatch logo, around her neck was still lit up with orange and white. Toni acted fast, turning around swiftly throwing a punch to her. She caught her by surprise, when Widowmaker found herself flying back a few feet; she managed to catch herself with her grappling hook before she could hit the crushed car behind her. Toni went to pick up Widowmaker's weapon and pointed it towards her.

"Sorry." Toni said, her nose bleeding slightly as she turned the light off, "But I'm not going anywhere with you, and that's that."

Widowmaker only sat there calmly as she lifted both of her hands up into the air. Toni started to move done the block, despite her limp; her eyes still on her, as her finger was at the trigger. Just as she was far enough to make a break for it, she didn't realize that a familiar dark mist creeped up from behind. Arms suddenly lashed around Toni; one hand covering her mouth to prevent her from screaming, while the other hand forced her to drop Widowmaker's weapon.

"You don't get to make that choice." Reaper said as he felt her struggle under his grip, while shouting things that were incoherent. Toni went to hit him, but he prevented her from trying by pinning her arms with a single arm. With his other free hand, she felt him rip off her necklace, and saw him toss it on the side somewhere. Soon she felt something sharp pierce her neck, and that's when her vision started to become hazy. She started to feel dizzy as the energy in her body left her suddenly. Her legs gave out but Reaper prevented her from falling to the ground. She felt him pick her up, holding her in his arms bridal style.

"Call it in." She heard Reaper say, as she struggled to keep her eyes open; though due to the blood loss and the drug, she couldn't resist its temptation.

"This is Widowmaker." She heard his comrade said, "We have the target. Bring the van around, and prepare to move to the extraction point."

Just like that, the world around Toni had gone dark.

* * *

- _ **Meanwhile**_ -

Akira quickly ran into the hotels cafe in order to take shelter from the Talon soldiers currently looking for him. He quickly went to hide behind the bar, just incase the Talon soldiers came into the room. Akira thought about what to do in his current situation. He had to go radio silence since Talon could pick up any chatter thanks to Sombra. For that matter his hacking skills were pretty much useless at this point, since he was dealing with Sombra one of the greatest hackers ever to live. If he even tried to go into the camera's just to see how many Talon soldiers he was going to have to deal with at some point.

"Damn it, I'm flying blind." Akira mumbled to himself; he looked to the coms, and let out a groan. "I've gotta get back in contact with the others. Who knows what kind of shenanigans they got themselves into?"

Soon enough he heard the door get kicked down, which made him flinch slightly. Slowly peeked out from behind the bar, and saw that it was Sombra with two men following behind her. "The Phantom Hacker is in here." She said to them calmly, "Spread out and find him."

"Crap." He mumbled to himself, as he went back down making sure he wasn't seen, "I could really use the others right about now."

Akira turned his attention to the shelves of the bar, seeing several bottles of drinks. "Okay, okay." He said to himself, as he gathered his thoughts. He soon looked back over the counter, making sure that he wasn't seen. He spotted the doors to that lead to the kitchen.

"If I can make it there, I might have a chance." He said to himself, "Just need a distraction."

Soon enough, Akira looked to the drinks again, and saw a couple of them labeled beers. "That'll work." He said, grabbing one of the bottles, "Baseball practice, don't fail me now." He started to move slowly from the bar, making sure as to not make a sound. Once he was there, he held the bottle in his hand, and looked around. He spotted two of the soldiers on opposite sides of the room. Counting to three he threw the bottle towards the entrance to where he came in; the glass shattered. This had drawn the soldier's attention, and he quickly made a break for it. He jumped over the tables and chairs and ran through the double doors of the kitchen.

He quickly ran down further desperately looking for an exit. "Damn it, damn it, damn it come on, where's the exit!? Where's the exit!?"

Akira suddenly jumped when bullets were flying in his direction. He quickly ducked behind the kitchen counter and caught his breath; he felt blood trail down his cheek since he had almost been hit by the bullet.

"There's no point in running you know?" Sombra said, "Right now, you have two choices to make amigo. You can either go out the easy way, or the hard way. The choice is yours Phantom."

Not wanting to do down without a fight, Akira quickly started to search for a weapon he could use against Sombra, or at the very least something to block the bullets if necessary. After looking around the kitchen, he looked above his head and saw a pan just above where he sat. "That'll work." He said with a shrug before grabbing it, holding it close. He quickly un-cuffed his wrist that was connected back to his laptop case. He pushed it and it slid across the floor under a cutting table nearby, just to be on the safe side.

"Okay, now or never." He whispered to himself.

He heard footsteps drawing closer and closer to him before stopping. Taking a deep breath he quickly stood up and went to attack Sombra; but when he did, he was surprised to see that no one was there.

"What the-?" He said looking around, "Wait a minute, I could've sworn that-"

"Hard way it is than."

Akira jumped when he heard Sombra just behind him. Immediately he reacted and went to hit her with the pan he held. She quickly blocked and disarmed him without a problem, though it had caught him by surprise. Akira was never really good with hand to hand combat since he's been behind a computer for as long as he can remember, so it was rare for him to be in situations like this. Akira quickly grabbed ahold of the first thing he could find in the kitchen, which was a kitchen knife, and swung it at her. Though she dodged with ease and laughed amusingly.

"That the best you got?" She said catching his wrist when he swung at her again. Akira had stumbled slightly when she punched him across the face and he soon fell to the ground when he felt her fist hit his stomach. "Gah-! Damn it!" Akira groaned as he held where she hit him.

Sombra laughed again, "I know I was told to kill you, but maybe I'll keep you around as my own punching bag."

"You know something, your kind of crazy for a hacker you know that?" Akira said, before hissing slightly when Sombra grabbed him by the hair.

"You kidding me amigo?" She said, "I take it as a compliment. Now than… Let's get this over with."

Akira soon felt her gun pressed under his chin causing him to freeze up slightly, trying to stay as calm as possible. Though it had been rare for him to be confronted face to face by his enemies though he came prepared whenever he was in a situation like this one.

"Got any last words, amigo?" Sombra said as she armed her weapon.

"Uh…" Akira said, "Riddle me this… What's sunny side up?"

"Que?"

All of a sudden, Sombra cried out in agony when she felt a sudden shock in her abdomen, forcing her to let go of Akira and fall to the ground. She was quick to realize that Akira had used a taser against her, when she saw her circuitry start to short out.

" **T.T.F.N! TA TA, FOR NOW!** " Akira yelled, as he made a break for it, grabbing his laptop on the way.

Sombra tried to make herself go invisible but found some of her gadgets weren't responding. She gritted her teeth at this, "Bastardo…" She growled, before yelling, " **I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THAT!** " Thus Sombra started to run after him, with her weapon in hand. She had followed him to the alleyway, only having to lost sight of him once again.

She cursed under her breath, but started to look around, knowing he couldn't have gotten far, due to the police that were just nearby.

* * *

- _ **At that Moment**_ -

Jackie and Roger finally managed to get to the rooftop of the building and the young teen girl finally took a moment to catch her breath, after running up so many flights of stairs.

"Okay…" Jackie said between breaths, "Okay… I think… I think we're safe for now…"

Roger went over to her when Jackie fell to her knees suddenly; He was worried for her of course as he heard her breaths shortened slightly. Jackie took out a small red inhaler from out of her pocket, before using it to help her out. She started to breath evenly now after just one poof.

"I'm alright now…" She reassured him before standing up with Roger helping her, "Come on, we gotta find a way down and get back to Toni." Roger nodded his head, and quickly moved to the edge of the building looking for a safe way down, and Jackie did the same thing. Though as she was looking for a safe route she couldn't help but have a worried look on her face. How can she not worry about the current situation they were in right now? She was worried about her friends, Toni and Akira and she was especially worried about the Overwatch Agent Tracer. As she and Roger ran up the stairs, they had both heard gunshots echo throughout the halls and the now completely empty building, and she couldn't help but fear the worst for them. All she could hope for everyone's sake that she was wrong.

She shook her head slightly, as much as she was worried about them, she couldn't let those thoughts stop her. She had to focus on meeting up back at the truck with Toni and hopefully Tracer's friends that she talked about. She soon felt Roger tap her on the shoulder. When she turned around she saw him pointing at something to the street down below. Though he couldn't speak or give a sign through facial expressions, she could tell that her Omnic friend looked distressed about something.

"Roger? What is it?"

Roger pulled Jackie's arm and took her near the edge of the building and pointed down below. Jackie was a bit hesitant to look down due to her fear of heights, but eventually she bucked up the courage to look over the edge. Her eyes soon widened in shock and horror when she saw what was below the street.

There on the street she saw a black van pull up, and Widowmaker and Reaper approach it. In the arms of Reaper she saw Toni out cold and severely wounded; even her robotic limbs were damaged severely. The back of the van opened up and a Talon soldier came out, and looked around the area with his gun armed; Jackie and Roger gotten low to the ground just to be on the safe side. When he saw that the area was cleared, he motioned for Reaper and Widowmaker to enter, to which they did, along with Toni.

"No… Toni…" Jackie said in complete and utter shock.

Roger and Jackie soon jumped slightly at the sound of static.

" _Jackie? Jackie, can you hear me?_ "

Jackie's expression brightened at the sound of a familiar voice. "Akira!" Jackie said, "Thank goodness, are you okay?"

" _I'm okay for now_." Akira replied, with a whisper, " _I managed to give Sombra the slip somehow. Though, I don't know how long it's going to be before she finds me again. How about you? Are you guys safe?_ "

"Roger and I are okay, we're trying to get back to the truck."

" _What about Toni? Where is she? I tried to contact her, but she's not answering._ "

"That's why we need to get to the truck! She's been caught by Talon and we have to go save her!"

Jackie didn't hear anything on the other side of the other end; Probably meant she put him into shock at her words. Though just in case she had to be sure.

"Akira?" She said, "Akira, are you still there?"

" _Ye-yeah sorry._ " He replied, " _Hang on, I'll find a safe way down for you guys._ "

Jackie and Roger heard the car engine down below; they looked back on the street and saw the van started to move.

"You had better hurry they just left!" Jackie said.

" _Don't rush me alright?_ " Akira said, " _It's gonna take me a minute to get into any camera's nearby. I'll go as fast as I can but I have to be ready to bail, in case Sombra tries to hack me again._ "

Before Jackie could say anything, her attention was drawn to the sound of gunfire, coming from the staircase, where Roger and her came from. They couldn't help but freeze up slightly when they heard the sounds of gunfire; they soon heard it coming closer. As they heard the sounds drawing near, Jackie and Roger armed themselves. Both of them wielding combat batons, and prepared themselves for whoever was going to come out. Just when they were about to pounce, they jumped when the door was kicked down suddenly and a familiar blue flash blinding them slightly.

Tracer managed to stop herself from tripping before she slammed the door shut. She picked up a wooden plank nearby and placed it on the doorknob.

"Bloody hell, that was a dozy!" Tracer said as she took the time to catch her breath.

"Tracer!" Jackie exclaimed with relief, getting her attention, "You're okay!"

Tracer's eyes widened slightly seeing them, "What are you both still doing here? Wait a minute, where's your friend? Antonia?"

"Thank God you're here!" Jackie said with worry and distress in her voice, "Toni's been caught by those bad guys! They just got in a van and drove away! We have to go save her!"

Tracer's eyes widened in shock at this, "What!? Do you know where they went?!"

"They just went down the road!" Jackie said, "We have to get back to the truck and follow them!"

" _I know you can hear me Tracer!_ " Akira said, " _Just to make this short, I'm trying to find a safe way down the building for you guys! If you can just give me a minute I can-_ "

"No, there's no time! We need to get down there fast!" Tracer said before asking Jackie, "Quick question, where did you guys park?"

"Just across the street in the alleyway why do you-Huh?"

Jackie was soon cut off when Tracer's device let out a beep and she hooked her arms around hers and Rogers, leaving them both confused like a dog that heard a new sound. "Hang on to your lunch love!" Tracer said with a smile.

"Wait wha-!?"

Jackie was once again cut off when she found herself disappearing for only a moment before reappearing again in front of the alleyway where they had left the truck. While Roger seemed unphased by what had just happened, Jackie felt a bit dizzy and could've sworn she saw the world spinning and was turning green as she groaned slightly.

"Hey are you alright?" Tracer asked noticing the way Jackie looked.

"... Hold that thought…" Jackie said before running off to the side behind a couple of trashcans. All that was heard was gagging sounds as Jackie held on to anything she grab. Roger immediately went over to her and patted her on the back. "Oh right…" Tracer said, "Sorry, I should've warned you about that."

"That's okay… We're in a hurry so it's understandable… Just give me a second…" Jackie said as she groaned, "When did I eat carrots?"

Tracer soon turned her attention back to Akira as Jackie recovered, "Akira, I'm gonna need your help! Can you track them?"

" _Luckily the memory drive I gave to Toni also has a tracking device._ " Akira said, " _I'll bring it up online._ "

Tracer jumped slightly at a noise on the other side of the line, " _Though don't be surprised if I have to go radio silent again._ "

"Just get that tracker on, don't worry about Sombra." Tracer said to him.

" _How can I not? She's basically a walking computer, and it's only a matter of time before her little toys I shorted out comes back online._ "

"Just trust me, alright?"

Akira had gone quiet for a moment before she finally heard him let out a sigh, " _Okay, so long as I get Sombra off my back._ "

"Just focus on getting the tracker online." Tracer said, "Let us know when you have a location."

Tracer soon had put Akira on hold and went over to the truck but stopped in her tracks when she felt something under her foot. She looked down and backed up slightly and she saw a necklace that was the symbol of Overwatch. She kneeled down to pick it up and saw that there was something written on the back of it. She saw that it had read, "Be a Hero".

After a moment, she put the necklace in her jacket pocket before turning to Jackie and Roger.

"Let's get in the truck, and save Antonia!" Tracer said to them.

"No need to say it again!" Jackie said, "Roger, take the wheel!"

Roger nodded and jumped into the truck as did Tracer. She brought up another line on her coms; most likely the friends that she had mentioned earlier to them.

"Change of plans loves." She said to the people that were on the other line, "We have a new task now!"

* * *

Akira had managed to take shelter in a warehouse that was just nearby the hotel. He had to duck under the windows to avoid the police cars that had passed by, followed by a fire trucks that had been responding to the explosion that he had caused not just moments ago. Occasionally, every now and than, Akira had peeked up over the window to make sure that Sombra or any of the officers were nearby. When he was sure he was safe, he turned his attention back to what he needed to do. After turning on the computer he had quickly typed the code's needed to open up what he needed. A single window soon revealed itself on the screen and moments after it had appeared, captions appeared that had read, " _ **ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO ACTIVATE THE TRACKER?**_ "

"Yes, yes, I'm sure!" Akira said aloud, "Activate the damn tracker! I've gotta be able to save her somehow!"

He hit the enter key, and another set of captions appeared; this time there was a warning sign and the words were colored with red and had a warning sign just above the captions, " _ **WARNING: TURNING ON THE TRACKER MAY COMPROMISE CURRENT LOCATION**_ "

"Normally I would care about something like that, but considering Toni's life maybe in danger, and it's at times like this, where I rarely say… **SCREW THE WARNING!** "

He hit the enter key again and within a moment, the tracker was bought up online. A map of England and a cursor closed up on a road onto the map.

"Tracer!" Akira said, "Jackie! I got a location! They're on the intersection of Abbey Road, and 178th street! If you head there now, you might be able to catch them!"

" _Nice work Akira!_ " Tracer said.

" _We'll get there as fast as we can!_ " Jackie said.

"Better hurry or they might-!"

" **YOU! HANDS IN THE AIR!** "

Akira jumped when heard someone yell to him, and for a moment he was blinded by a bright light. He soon saw that there were police officers that had guns on him, and he immediately raised his hands in the air at the sight of them. "Crap not good!" He said as he did this.

"Set your computer to the side and stand up slowly!" The other officer said.

"Whoa, whoa, easy officer's!" Akira said as he did what they said, "I'm not looking for any trouble!"

"Save it for the judge kid we're taking you in!" The officer said.

"No, wait, you don't understand!" The young teen said to them, "I'm trying to save someone here and I'd really appreciate it if-Hey, wait a second… Are you two the only ones that came here?" The Officers looked to each other, both of them taken back slightly by his question. "I'm being serious, are you the only two cops?!" Akira said getting there attention back to him.

"Of course we are!" The Officer said, "We're the only two cops here!"

"Don't tell that to a criminal Kevin!" His partner said.

"... Who… Told you I was in here…?" Akira asked.

"Some girl with nail that lit up." The officer named Kevin said, "She said you were in here."

"Kevin! Shut up!" His partner said again.

Akira's eyes widened by what the officer said to him. "Oh crap…" Was what the teen said. Before Kevin's partner could go and cuff him they heard a car engine start up just outside and a siren go off. "What the hell?" Kevin's partner said, "Is that our bloody car?"

"Something tells me you may wanna-" Akira started to say before a car had smashed just through the wall of the warehouse heading towards both the officers and him. " **DUCK!** " Akira had soon yelled. He grabbed his laptop and jumped out of the way as the officers did the same thing. The car crashed head on to where Akira had stood before, and the alarm was heard. It took Akira a few moments but he managed to stand himself up from the ground and coughed slightly from a dust cloud that was made due to the crash.

"Oh no, our car!" He heard Kevin yell.

"Ah bloody hell! Our captain is going to kill us!" His partner said.

Akira saw the officers distracted, and thought now would be the perfect opportunity to make a break for it. Just when he was about to run, he did not see an empty crate sitting in front of him. He had accidentally tripped over it making him fall over face first onto the floor and he cried out with agony getting the attention of the two officers.

" **SON OF A BITCH THAT HURTS!** " Akira yelled as he grasped his face.

"Hey, hey!" The Officer yelled, "Where do you think you're going!?"

Akira heard them arm their guns; when he turned around he saw that they were pointing their guns towards him once more.

"Don't move or we'll- **AGH!** "

The Officer had been cut off when he cried out with agony suddenly the minute a gunshot rang through the warehouse. " **RYAN!** " His partner yelled before Akira caught a glimpse of two bullets go through his shoulder and leg making him fall to the ground on his side. From out of the dust cloud there appeared the well known hacker Sombra, standing on top of the now ruined police car, holding out one of her weapons revealing that she was the one who fired onto the officers.

Akira couldn't help but gulp, "Oh no…"

Sombra jumped off the roof of the car and went over to the downed cops. "Sorry officers." She said, as she towered over them, "I'll be the one taking this boy's life. Though than again… What's the harm in taking a couple of more? After all… _**I was told not leave any witnesses.**_ "

Akira's eyes widened slightly at what Sombra was going to do. Knowing he couldn't just sit by and let this happen, he quickly stood up, and put his laptop to the side again and charged at Sombra. He grabbed a hold of the gun in her hand, and forced her to point it upward. He forced her to fire upward to the ceiling, wasting several of her bullets. Sombra quickly stopped this by punching him in the stomach and scratched him across the face with her nails, which made Akira cry out in both pain and surprise. Before he could even recover Sombra kicked to the ground roughly, nearly breaking his back; he felt Sombra's foot just on top of it.

"You must be really dumb to stick around instead of escaping." Sombra said, "Did you really want to get caught by me again?"

The young hacker didn't say anything all he did was struggle to move her, though she wouldn't budge no matter how hard he tried. "I gotta admit, you shorting out my tech with the taser was pretty smart of you. Though I highly doubt it's going to save you the second time." He still struggled against under her foot but soon froze up when he heard the sound of her arming her weapon after she had reloaded the gun. "Now than, I'll make this quick." Sombra said, pointing the gun to him, "Shame you won't be around to see your amiga again. Ah, I'll just tell her you said hi Phantom."

Akira found it pointless to fight against her. This was it for him, he was going to killed by Sombra, the girl without an identity, who erased herself from the face of the network. He thought, he could outrun her, he thought he could at the very least delay her, but he was proved wrong. He hated to admit but she was better than him. Hell he hated to admit himself internally but she was. He shut his eyes so he wouldn't see the inevitable before him, and just stopped moving altogether. Just when he thought it would be the end-

" **GAH! QUE DEMONIOS!?** "

Akira felt the weight being lifted off of his back suddenly and saw what appeared to be a small drone ram right into Sombra, making her fall backwards onto the floor. Akira turned over and saw the small drone, dodge the bullets flying towards it, and avoided Sombra's hands to prevent itself from getting hacked. Akira squinted his eyes slightly and saw what the drone was exactly.

"That's an… _**Assistance drone**_?"

Soon enough a voice had cut through, " **HEY! YOU THERE!** "

Akira looked over and saw who had saved him.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" She yelled.

Akira was still a bit frozen by the fact on who had saved his life, but soon shook it off, and got up. Once again he quickly grabbed a hold of his laptop and duffle bag and quickly made a break for it. " **NO YOU DON'T!** " Sombra yelled hitting the drone away. She aimed her gun at Akira and fired; the bullet managed to graze his shoulder slightly making him stop and cry out slightly. Before she could fire again, Akira's savior pulled out her weapon and fired a round hitting Sombra's leg making her cry out; He saw that there was suddenly ice as they ran out of the warehouse and onto the street and away from the local authorities.

The assistant drone had soon followed outside as Sombra was heard letting out an annoyed growl.

* * *

Tracer, Jackie and with Roger at the wheel, drove fast down the road, avoiding to hit any cars that came their way. Tracer who sat in the front seat and Jackie who was in the back seat kept an eye out for the black van that took Toni until-

"There!" Jackie yelled pointing, "Up ahead I see it!"

Tracer and Roger looked and saw up ahead was the black van that had blended in with some of the other cars that were out on the street. "We gotta get in closer!" Tracer said, "But if we're spotted, we'll be screwed!"

"Don't worry Tracer, we got that covered!" Jackie said, "Roger! The cloaking!"

Roger nodded his head and reached for the knob that was just near Tracer. With a pull there was a hum of the engine they were soon invisible to the other passengers that had been driving. "You guys have cloaking?" Tracer asked.

"Akira installed over a year ago for when we were getting into the L.A Facility." Jackie said, "It really works wonders, and it floats on water too!"

"You guys broke into the one in L.A?"

"It was for a good cause okay!"

Roger tapped on the wheel getting their attention, and he pointed back over to the van; they saw the van turn towards a street nearby and they quickly followed behind. Despite the cloaking they thought it best to keep there distance as to not accidentally bump into the van. "Where in the world are they going?" Jackie asked. Tracer watched closely as they followed behind them. She recognized the route they were going on, since she knew the area well.

"From the looks of it… They're heading for the ships harbor." Tracer said.

"But why?" Jackie asked, "Why would they take Toni there?"

"I think I may have a pretty good idea." Tracer said.

At that moment, Tracer's comms came online and it let out a sudden ring, making Jackie and Roger jump slightly at the sudden sound. "Keep your eyes on them." Tracer said to them, to which they nodded in response and turned their attention back towards the van, while Tracer turned her attention to whoever was on the coms.

"They're heading for the ship's harbor." Tracer said to whoever was on the other line, "I repeat they're going into the harbor, be ready to intercept!"

" _Copy that._ " A voice on the other line said, " _We're heading there now._ "

" _Don't wait up for us._ " Another voice had said this time belonging to a girl, who had a slight Australian accent.

"See if you're able to cut them off but try not to do anything drastic." Tracer said to those that were on the other line.

" _We'll do the best we can, though the same can't be said for our trainees._ " A third voice said.

A fourth voice soon said, " _We'll be able to handle it. Trust me, you'll see how much we've improved._ "

"Good luck to you all." Tracer said, "I'll do what I can to assist you."

With that being said, Tracer had gone radio silent and turned her attention back to the matter at hand. Within moments they had entered the ship's harbor. The pickup came to a halt as they saw the van stopped near an aisle of containers. They soon saw Reaper, Widowmaker and a couple of other Talon soldiers come out with Toni who had still out cold. "There she is." Jackie whispered, as she saw them go deeper into the harbor, "So what's the plan now?"

"You two stay here where it's safe for now." Tracer said.

Jackie and Roger looked at Tracer just in complete and utter shock by what she had told them. "But we can help Tracer!" Jackie said, "Besides Toni is our friend!"

"All the more reason why you should stay here." Tracer said arming her weapons, "I don't think Toni would want to see any of you guys get hurt." Tracer saw the look on Jackie's face while Roger looked back over in the direction the Talon soldiers had gone in. She gave them a reassuring smile, "Don't worry loves. We'll get her back, I promise."

Before Jackie could say anything more, Tracer gave a simple wink of an eye and exited the pick-up, and moved quickly with the help of her blink ability.

* * *

Toni felt herself move again as she tried to open eyes. Though as she struggled to keep herself conscious, she couldn't tell where she was since her vision was still hazy due to the drug she had gotten earlier as well as her wounds. She heard herself giving out a weary breath as she slowly blinked. Everytime she would open and shut her eyes she had heard new sounds; sounds she almost didn't recognize. Most of the sounds were voices both from her captors and others she couldn't find familiar at all. At one point she could almost swear she saw a green light appear as she was dropped onto the ground suddenly, and saw someone run over to her. She had been blinded momentarily before hearing-

 **" _What do we got?_ "**

 **" _Patients in critical condition! She's lost two of her appendages and is losing blood fast!_ "**

 **" _Get her to the O.R and prepare a blood transfusion!_ "**

Strangely enough Toni found herself blinded by a bright light that appeared to be the only source in the dark room she found herself in, and silhouette figures wearing what looked to be face masks stood over her. She heard something steadily beeping just beside her and felt strangely numb and slightly cold. The voices around her sounded distorted and unfamiliar to her, and it had been hard to see their faces.

"Wha… What is this…? Where am I…?"

Her odd eyes drifted downward to where she felt numb and that's when she saw part of her clothes covered with red; Most of it was covered on her left side. It had looked as though the blood came from where her elbow and knee were.

"... My arm… My leg… They're gone…?... Why… Why are they gone…?... What happened to me…?..."

The beeps that she had been hearing other than voices had started to lose it's pattern, and the voices came again.

 **" _Doctor, her pulse is dropping! She's going into cardiac arrest!_ "**

 **" _Damn it!_ _Start defibrillation! 110 volts!_ "**

She felt something cold press against her body, and felt a sudden jump start in her chest. Her body had jumped slightly, making her head fall to the side of what she was laying down on. She saw just at the far end of the room there stood a doorway that had been dimly lit as well.

"How… How did I end up here…?... Why is this… Happening to…"

From a small window provided onto the door she saw someone familiar. Eyes that were of green watched in tears as she saw what had been occurring in the very room Toni was in. Just from one look of the green eyes, she knew who had been standing on the other side of the door.

"... _**Kayla**_ …?"

( _ **Ending Theme: Image Performed By Scandal TV Sized**_ )

* * *

 _Hey guys, Tenshi here! Just want to apologize for the long wait, but this took longer than expected to write up this chapter. Hope you enjoy and I appreciate all of you being patient, for not I have not abandoned this story and will continue to write this, I just can't promise the chapters will be up right away, but I'll get them up as fast as I can._

 _Thank u for the taking the time to read this and once again thank you for being patient, this is Tenshi signing off ;)._


	8. Chapter 8: Aftermath

( _ **Opening Theme: Nobody's Home TV Sized Performed By One OK Rock**_ )

" _ **Antonia! Antonia, wake up please!**_ "

Slowly but surely Toni started to open her eyes though she felt the need to close them again when a bright light burned her eyes slightly. Most of her body had been in agony as she tried to move her head to see where she was when her vision cleared. The room was painted with gray and white colors and saw that there was a single window. From there she saw what looked to be a rocky landscape and she could almost swear that she heard waves and seagulls. At this point she couldn't exactly tell where she was and if she had to be honest with herself, that's what scared her the most.

Where did Talon take her? Were her friends okay? Were they dead? All of the questions kept going to the top of her mind, as she started to hyperventilate at the thought of her friends and the thought of what became of them. She was so deep in thought about them and where she was, she didn't realize that the various objects that were sitting in the room had started to float due to the lack of gravity. She didn't even hear the door in her room opened with a swish and someone rush in. She had only seemed to registered that she wasn't alone when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Her head turned and caught a glimpse of a needle to which she had immediately started to panic. With a scream she smacked the needle away catching whoever had been holding it by surprise, and Toni went to make a break for it. Though as soon she tried to stand and make a break for it, she fell to the floor. Finding useless to stand she backed up until she hit the wall. Right when she was going to attack whoever was in front of her-

"Antonia, it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." A calm voice with a German accent said.

Toni didn't seem to listen as she tried to back up as far as she could despite there being a wall in her way. She froze when she felt two pairs of hands on her shoulders. Whoever had been in front of her had gently shushed her.

"You're safe now."

Toni finally came to her senses and she looked to the person in front of her. It was a young woman in her thirties with blonde hair that was tied back, and her eyes were of a crystal blue color. She wore a casual orange turtleneck shirt with a pair of brown pants; over her outfit she had on a white lab coat. Toni looked closely to the young woman, and seemed to have relaxed when she had recognized her.

She remembered seeing her face before in one of the photos in her parents photo album. She started to take deep breaths as she finally calmed herself. The various objects within the room simultaneously dropped, most of them fell to the floor; Though it wasn't long till she felt water spill on top of her head to which she couldn't help but let out a squeak of surprise at the coldness. The young woman couldn't help but laugh at the expression on the young teens face.

"Well, at least you've calmed down now." She said with a warm smile. She picked up the glass that had been knocked over by Toni's ability. She stood and walked away for a moment to grab a towel. She approached her and helped her to dry up her head. "S-Sorry…" Toni had stammered slightly, "I didn't mean to freak out like that…"

"Don't worry about it." The woman said taking the towel away after she had finished up, "After what you've endured, it's understandable as to why you panicked."

The woman helped Toni to sit on the edge of the bed. It was than she had realized that she was wearing a different outfit; She wore a long sleeved black shirt with a pair of gray sweatpants, though the left side of her shirt and pants had been rolled up; the sleeve of her shirt had been tied up just where her arm had stopped.

"My arm! And my leg!" Toni exclaimed, just now realizing that her robotic limbs were gone.

"Your limbs were heavily damaged." The young woman explained, "I had to have them removed while you were unconscious in order to repair them. Though it may take some time considering that your model is outdated."

Toni watched the woman walk across the room; she picked up the various objects that had fallen onto the floor and put them back where they were before. She even went to pick up the needle that she had smacked away beforehand. Toni's eyes just focused on her as she couldn't believe who she was looking at.

"I…" Toni spoke up, getting her attention, "I know you…"

The woman gave a quizzical look in her direction, "Do you now?"

"Well… I don't know you personally but, I remember seeing you…" The teen had clarified, "You're _**Angela Ziegler**_. You were in the pictures that my mom and dad kept, and… I think you knew my sister when she was a kid, Kayla. Do you remember her?"

The woman smiled at this, "Of course I remember her Antonia." She said to the young teen as she approached her again, "I knew your parents, and I know of your older sister. Though, if it's all the same to you, I'd prefer it if you call me Mercy."

"Mercy?" Toni said questioningly before shrugging, "Okay. If that's what you prefer than I guess- **OW!** "

Toni felt something pierce the skin of her arm causing a slight pain. She saw the woman, Mercy removed the needle that she had been holding from where she had penetrated. She placed the syringe down nearby before taking a bandage placing it over the same spot where she had given the injection. "There we go, that should do it." Mercy said.

"What was-What was that?" Toni said as she once again found herself stammering.

"Calm down it's alright." Mercy reassured her, "It was only a flu shot. It is better to be safe than sorry after all."

Toni sighed with relief, as she couldn't help but recall her second encounter with the one called Reaper. "You could've given me a little warning before you stick a needle into me." The young teen said to her.

"Entschuldigung *****." Mercy said in German before speaking in english, "I'll be sure to tell you next time something like this occurs."

 _(*_ _ **For those of you that don't know, what Mercy had just said to Toni is translated to "Apologies"**_ _)_

"Right…" Toni had said, "Look Angel-I mean Mercy. I'm a little confused right now… Can you tell me what happened exactly?"

"That will all be explained. For now we should go and see your friends. They would want to see you now that you're awake." Mercy said as she went to get something from a closet that was in the room. Toni saw that from out of the closet she had taken out what looked to be a prosthetic leg instead of a robotic limb; She approached Toni again, holding the prosthetic leg.

"Until your leg is fully repaired, you'll have to make due with this spare for now." Mercy said to her.

"Of course I understand." Toni said. With that Mercy kneeled in front of the girl, and snapped it onto her leg and she held her hand to her when she stood back up. Toni took her hand and Mercy stood her up on her feet, though as soon as she got on her feet she staggered backwards slightly nearly falling into the bed behind her. "Wow…" Toni said, as Mercy helped her to stand straight, "... This feels _**WAY**_ different than what I'm used to."

"Well, hopefully you won't have it on for long." Mercy said, "Now than let's get going."

Toni nodded her head and followed behind Mercy despite the fact she had a slight a limp now. As she walked down the hallway she looked through the various windows provided and had gotten a clear view of the ocean, a rocky plain, and some seagulls perched atop most of the rocks. Not only did she see a rocky plain, she saw other buildings connected with metal beams and such, and saw what looked like a training ground of some kind. She allowed her gaze to be hypnotized by the view outside; Mercy soon took notice that Toni was by the window.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing it's just…" Toni started to say, "... I'm glad I'm not… Wherever Talon's headquarters is but I have to ask… Where are we?"

"One of our many watchpoints." Mercy replied, "Or at the very least, one of the few that was not destroyed before Overwatch was shut down."

"And the watchpoint we're in would be?" Toni asked.

" _ **Watchpoint Gibraltar**_. If you wanted her to be more specific. It should sound familiar to you."

Their attention was drawn over to the voice of a girl that had an Australian accent. They saw a girl at the age of eighteen wearing a gray short sleeved shirt with dark green pants and survival black boots and around her waist she had on a black belt. She had short hairstyle that was dyed in a green color and her eyes were of light blue like the sky; around her neck she had a necklace with a singly bullet hanging from the string. Around her hands were sports bandages stopping at her wrists. On the shoulders of her shirt they both had the Overwatch logo.

Toni's eyes widened slightly at the girl before them. "Ello there mate." She said walking over to them, "It's nice to see that you're not pushing up daisies. Would upset my cousin if she heard you were dead. Might send her to depression even."

"Lynn?" Toni said genuinely shocked.

"Long time no see mate." The girl named Lynn said, "I would say you look well but, that would be a bit awkward wouldn't it? No offense."

"I see that the two of you are already acquainted with one another." Mercy said.

"Of course we are Mercy." Lynn said, "She's my cousin's best friend. Used to go to their Junior High when I still lived in America."

"What are you doing here?" Toni asked, getting Lynn's attention, "Nicole* told me and Renee that you went to a private academy when you moved back to Sydney."

( _ ***Nicole an OC of mine is Renee's mom, just so you guys won't be confused later ^_^**_ )

"Oh that." Lynn said, "Well it's a long story to why I'm here, but let's just say I wanted a change of pacing."

"That doesn't explain why you're in this place exactly?" Toni said.

Mercy gave a brief explanation, "Lynn is one of the trainees here. She and our comrades were the ones that saved you and your friends last night."

"Last night? That's how I've been out? And you said, others?" Toni said bewildered, "You mean, they're more here?"

"Well not exactly more, but we are not the only ones in this place. They're two more trainees here, and I think you'll be surprised when you see the other members that came to the party." Lynn said, before noticing a look on Toni's face, "What, did you think Tracer was kidding when she said she wasn't alone when she found you?"

Toni looked confused at this as she looked to Lynn, "Wait, how do you know-?"

"Hold on, what are we doing yapping on here for?" Lynn said cutting her off, "We gotta introduce you to them!"

With that being said, Lynn went down the hall and Mercy along with Toni ( _ **Who was still in shock**_ ) soon followed. Toni could almost swear that she was still dreaming right now. She was actually in one of the Watchpoints that was still active, one that her own father used to work in no less. Not only that but her best friends cousin, one who she hasn't seen since her and Renee were kids, was actually here in this kind of a place, with Overwatch. She had so many questions about the current situation right now; she had so many of them in fact she didn't which one to pick. Like what exactly happened, what in the world was Lynn even doing here, or even why she was here to begin with?

Well she would take back that last question, it's not like it was a quick question.

They soon reached their destination which looked to be a lounge area of lounge area within the Watchpoint where she was met with-

" **TTTOOOONNNNIIII~!** "

Toni suddenly found herself hurdling to the ground landing on her side which took her, even Jodi and Mercy by surprise. Of course it was none other than Jackie.

"Ow…" Toni groaned.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Jackie said, "I'm so glad to see you! I though you were going to die!"

"Jackie…"

"I didn't think you would make it after we saw the way you were!"

"Jackie…"

"Seriously you scared us all half to death! Please never do that again!

"Jackie!"

Jackie snapped out of her thoughts and looked to the teen, "Yes?"

"Not that I don't appreciate the gesture but…" Toni said as she let out a groan, "... I'm pretty sure I'm about to die right now."

"Oh sorry!" Jackie said immediately breaking out of the embrace and sitting up, "In all the excitement I forgot that you're still hurt."

"Normally I would ask how you could forget that." Toni said, as Mercy helped her to sit up, "But than I forget who I'm asking because you're you."

Lynn couldn't help but laugh at this, "Good one."

Jackie ended up laughing at this too, "Yeah I walked right into that one."

Soon enough, Akira and Roger came into Toni's view. "Toni, you're finally up!" Akira said relieved, "How do you feel?"

"Ask me again in a few seconds." Toni said standing herself up on her own two feet, "You on the other hand sounded like you missed me."

"Hey I didn't miss you or anything!" Akira said taking note of her slight sarcasm, "Besides I know you Toni. I know you're stubborn and you would be fine."

"Oh hey now that's a lie Akira and you know it." Jackie said, with Roger nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah, you were practically clinging onto her when you saw her the way she was last night. More clingy than your two mates here." Lynn said. She snickered a little when she saw his face turning red as a tomato with embarrassment, "Seriously I mean after we got you away from Talon he wouldn't let go of ya. You were like his own-"

" **SH-SHUSH!** " Akira exclaimed as he put his hands over Lynn's mouth, " **DON'T TELL HER THAT!** "

Mercy couldn't help but chuckle at this. "Though it is true." She said to Toni with a small warm smile, "He was rather clingy. It practically took us hours to get him away from you."

"Is that right?" Toni asked with a raised eyebrow, turning over to Akira.

Akira looked over to Toni as he removed his hands from Jodi's mouth. He started to stammering nervously as did incoherent hand gestures, "W-w-well, I wouldn't say I-Uh-Was-Eh-clingy! I mean, we all were! I mean-We weren't! No wait, that's not ri-!"

Toni simply gave him a slap on the back of his head cutting him off; he stood there frozen for a few moments before letting his arms fall to his sides. "Sorry for making you all worry." Toni said to her friends, "I didn't mean to scare you guys the way I did."

Akira, Jackie and Roger looked at one another; each of them had a look of shock on their faces. Though it wasn't long until Akira and Jackie turned back to her and smiled, while Roger put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey it's no problem." Akira said, "We're just glad to see you're okay."

"Just promise not scare us like that again." Jackie said.

Toni shrugged slightly as she said, "No promises."

Lynn soon stepped in between them, "Aw now that is what I call touching!" She said with a smile, "Now that you guys had your moment, it's about time we introduce you to the others! They've been wanting to talk to you."

"Oh yeah, you and Mercy did mention that earlier." Toni pointed out, before asking Akira, Jackie and Roger, "Did you guys meet them?"

"Yup, last night actually." Akira said.

"You're not going to believe who is here sissy!" Jackie said with excitement and jumped, "Believe me when I say you're mind is gonna blow when you see them!"

"Okay than." Toni said as she stopped her from jumping, "Where are they?"

Before Lynn or Mercy could answer, a voice had soon echoed through the halls that had startled Toni.

" _Some of them are in the lounge area of the base._ "

Toni started to look around, trying to figure out where the voice came from. Though she was the only one who was startled as the others stood their calmly. "Who the hell said-!?" Toni said; it wasn't long till Lynn placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down mate, it's just Athena." Lynn said.

"Athena?" Toni said.

A screen in the hall soon came online; a logo appeared as well as a name. " _Hello Antonia._ " The voice named Athena said, " _It's a pleasure to meet you._ "

Toni looked at the screen filled with curiousness, "Uh, yeah, it's a pleasure to meet you too." She said to Athena; before turning to Mercy, "Sorry is this a-?"

"Yes, you are correct. She is an AI program." Mercy said, "She powers up most of the base here, and she also provides support for ourselves and the trainees."

"An AI?" Toni said astonished, "For real?"

"Oh it's real alright, she's a real AI." Akira said, "I couldn't believe it either."

"And here I thought I've seen it all." Toni said as she looked at her hand. It was only than she had finally noticed that a certain something was missing from her neck. "My necklace!?" She exclaimed out of alarm as she felt around her neck, "Wh-Where is it?!"

Toni started to hyperventilate again when she came to a conclusion, "Oh no, that man in the Halloween mask, he ripped it off my neck! Shit what if it's still-!"

"Whoa, easy Toni, the last thing we need for you is to have another panic attack." Akira said calming her down, "Tracer's got your necklace."

"Huh?" Toni said surprised.

"Yeah, Tracer found it and picked it up for you." Jackie added. "She knew it was important to you, so she's holding on to it."

"Well where is she?" Toni asked.

Athena had answered, " _In the training room with Winston and Mei._ "

Lynn brightened up at those names. "Oh perfect we can introduce you guys!" She said to Toni as she hooked her arm with, "Come on, I'll show you the way!"

"Ow!" Toni said as she struggled to keep up with "Wait, who in the hell is Mei?!"

Akira, Jackie, Roger and Mercy watched as Lynn dragged her off towards where the training room was. " **OKAY, WE'LL SEE YOU IN THE LOUNGE AREA THAN!** " Akira called out.

" **HAVE FUN! YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THEM!** " Jackie yelled.

Mercy said to the two of them, "You're friend is very interesting."

"That she is Mercy." Akira said, "That she is."

* * *

- _ **One Year Ago; Downtown L.A Akira's Residence**_ -

 _Akira had escorted Toni back over to where he had called home for now, and he immediately got to work on fixing up her arm and leg as she laid back on the bed sitting up against the propped up pillows. The place he had stayed in was a motel just on the shady side of town, and it wasn't exactly spacious. It was definitely a place she where she would consider it to be claustrophobic. She got a whiff of a faint smell of an awful stench. She couldn't describe it, though she was thankful that it was a faint smell. On the bright side the bed was comfy, and warm; she almost felt bad about taking his bed._

 _Emphasis on almost._

 _As Akira replaced the wires in Toni's arm she watched whatever was on the television, which of course was of the news. She was only half paying attention to that and only caught a few words, something about an attack on at an International Airport over in the city of Numbani or something. As said before she was only half paying attention; though as Toni looked at the destruction of what happened, she couldn't help but recall a certain event. Akira took notice what was on the news and noticed Toni watching them._

" _A bit gruesome? Ain't it?" He said._

 _Toni didn't answer him, all she did was adjust herself on the bed._

" _Well than again, it's to be expected nowadays." Akira said, "With all these riots and criminals like the Los Muertos over in Mexico, this world just seems to get a whole lot more violent. So much for the peace that the rest of us wanted."'_

" _Who ever said that this world wasn't violent before?" Toni said finally talking._

 _Akira stopped for a moment, just looking to her with a slight bit of shock. He let out a chuckle as he went back to work, "Yeah, I guess you do make a good point. Adults must have it off easy when it comes to this kind of stuff. As for us orphans, we're more traumatized than them when push comes to shove."_

 _Toni looked to Akira, this time she had a look of shock to him. "I don't remember telling you that I'm an orphan." Toni said to him, as he moved on to her robotic leg._

" _There's no need for you to say that you are." Akira said, "Everyone's got a look, and trust me, you've got that look that practically screams I'm an orphan."_

" _I take it you're like me than?"_

" _No, because I love to stay in crappy motels like this one to get some me time and avoid my mom's embarrassing stories."_

" _Oh you're funny."_

" _Yeah, and you're a smart ass. So there's not much difference between you and I."_

 _Akira had finished replacing the wire, and he went to a set of boxes nearby. He started to rummage through the boxes until he got out a few metal platings that could fit onto her arm and leg. He sat back down at her side and set up his tools._

" _Now hold still." Akira said, "You might feel a slight pinch."_

 _Just when Toni was about to say something she flinched when she felt a small yet intense pain on her arm; she handled through the pain as he went to work._

" _So than, Ms. Toni, pray tell, where exactly are you from?" Akira asked._

" _Why would you want to know that?" Toni asked turning to him slightly._

" _It's better than talking about whatever's on the news right now. " He replied, "I'll even play fair, I'll share if you do."_

 _Toni let out a sigh as she adjusted herself again; she reached for the remote and switched the channel to what looked to be a music event happening live in New York. She than replied to the hacker, "I used to live here in LA actually, but I ended up moving to the countryside, with a friend of mine. And you?"_

" _I hail from overseas." He replied, "Stayed in Tokyo till I was twelve before coming here."_

" _Why?"_

" _I prefer to keep that to myself. How about you? What brings you back to L.A?"_

 _Toni was a bit hesitant as she replied, "... I'm looking for answers, and… I want to find someone important to me."_

 _Akira raised his eyebrow at this as he moved on to her leg, "... Someone important?"_

" _My older sister." She clarified, before being hesitant with her answer again, "She was… Taken from me, but I still have hope that she's still alive. So, I want to find her wherever she is."_

" _Ah, I see." Akira said as he nodded in understanding, "That's something I can understand. And what about answers… What do you hope to find?"_

 _Toni had replied as she gestured to her arm and leg, "Hopefully to how I got these in the first place."_

 _This time Akira had a shocked look on his face, "You mean to tell me you don't know how you got these?"_

 _Toni shook her head in reply, "All I remember was coming home after a regular old day and going to bed as I normally did. When I opened my eyes, I find these instead of my own two limbs."_

" _Well how long did they said you were asleep?"_

" _Twelve days. That's what she told me."_

 _Akira processed that information as he finished up with her leg and proceeded to put his tools away. "Well, talk about a memory gap." Akira said as he went to take a seat next to the young teenage girl, "I mean, I've heard other people suffer from amnesia but, forgetting what happened in twelve days, that's…" Akira soon shrugged, "Well actually I'm not sure what to call it."_

 _They both sat in silence watching the musical event that was taking place on the television for a while. Though Akira had soon broke the silence by asking, "... Do you at least, have an idea on how it happened? Like how you lost your arm and leg I mean?"_

" _... Not a clue." She replied as she played with the necklace around her neck, "... But that's why I came back here to LA. I was hoping to at least find a clue."_

 _Akira looked at the necklace around her neck, and recognized the symbol. "That's the symbol for Overwatch." He pointed out._

 _Toni looked at Akira for a moment before looking back to the necklace, "So it is." She said._

" _Mind if I take a look?" He asked her._

 _Akira saw the change of look as Toni clenched on the necklace. He didn't know why, but she looked like she was scared._

 _When he took notice of this, he immediately raised his hands. "Whoa now. Relax." He said to her gently, " Just from your reaction, I can tell that it must mean a lot. I understand if you're protective."_

" _Protective…" Toni said, clenching the necklace harder, "... Right…"_

" _I take you're a fan of them then? When they're used to be an Overwatch."_

" _... My parents. They were both a part of them before they died."_

 _Once again Akira had a shocked look on his face but this time he nearly fell off his seat. "Are you serious!?" Akira couldn't help but exclaim making Toni jump slightly._

" _Y-yeah." She replied, "My sister told me that they served under the famous commander, Jack Morrison by the time they got together."_

" _Holy cra-!" Akira said literally struggling to find words to describe what he was hearing, "They served under the famous Jack Morrison! Wait, did you know the some of the agents personally?"_

 _Toni shook her head in reply, "By the time I was born, they started to disband. My sister on the other hand knew most of them personally. She's even best friends with one of the agent's daughter."_

 _Akira sat back in the bed, basically blown away by what this girl had told him. He didn't think there would be people out there that are even related to Overwatch, let alone people that had the privilege to work under the late Jack Morrison. He didn't think he would be lucky enough to actually run into one of the Overwatch agents kid. He could almost swear he was hallucinating this, though in all honestly, he was glad he wasn't thinking of this up at the top of his head since he would actually hate himself if he did make it all up._

 _But nope, he was thankful that he didn't, here was this girl Antonia, AKA Toni, related to people who once worked for Overwatch, now coming back to where she once lived in order to find answers, and the whereabouts of her older sister. At least that's what she had told her._

 _They had soon noticed the time and decided it was time to call it a night. Akira let her use one of his own t-shirts as a sleeping shirt for the time being since from she told him, she kind of misplaced her bag while coming to LA, and he set up a sleeping bag just beside the bed._

" _Sorry about this." Toni said to him, "I don't mean to take your bed."_

" _Don't worry about it's fine." Akira replied, "Besides I'm used to sleeping on the floor, so I don't mind it at all."_

" _Still you sure this is okay?"_

" _Don't worry it's fine."_

 _Toni nodded her head before tucking herself; she pulled up the covers and wrapped herself until she was sure she wouldn't feel the cold on her skin the metal on her arm and leg. As she felt herself sink into the pillows she heard Akira say, "Look, I was being serious with what I said before, about you crashing here in all. You can stay here for as long as you need to. Besides I don't mind the company."_

" _You sure I won't impose?" Toni asked as she laid on her side._

" _No, you won't impose at all… Don't worry about it…" He said with a drowsiness._

 _Just like that Akira had been out like a light; what was replaced with his voice was no the sound of someone softly snoring at her bedside. Toni looked over and saw him just fast asleep. She let out a sigh as she said to herself, "Guess, I'll be sticking around for awhile."_

 _Within moments, she had fallen asleep as well._

( _ **Ending Theme: Image Performed By Scandal TV Sized**_ )


End file.
